The Me Before You
by hypegurl
Summary: Quinn knows a thing or two about being alone, confused and searching for acceptance... This is a short story. Probably only be five or six chapters. def longer then i thought it would be. Please give it a try. reand and review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**A/N: Okay so I have not forgotten about my others stories. Have no fear they will be updated…well soon. This is just an idea I got and just had to write. I have most of it already written on paper, I just have to type it out and finish it up. It's going to be in three parts so I'll post one part a week. I hope you guys like it and review and let me know what you think. **

**The Me before You**

**Part 1**

"Do you like it?"Quinn tunes out her grandmother's voice as her eyes scan the room around her. Quinn steps further into the room, the floor board creeks under her feet. The hardwood floors were the first thing Quinn noticed when she stepped into her grandma's home—her new home.

Quinn shakes her head to stop from thinking about what brought her here. Instead she tries to focus on the room. There is a flower boarder that runs along the top of the wall. The wall itself is a light yellow. A colorful, flowered blanket lies upon a twin sized bed that is in the corner of the room. On the opposite wall is a long white dresser with a nice size mirror on top.

"Quinnie!" Quinn jumps when her grandmother's palm lands on top of her shoulder. For a minute she forgot she wasn't alone. "I asked if you liked your room. It's been so long since your last visit. You probably don't remember this being your mom's childhood room."

Quinn sucks in a breath at the mention of her mom. Her grandmother doesn't notice her tense up though because she continues to go on about how Judy loved flowers and how she begged to have that dresser with the mirror.

"I like it." She really doesn't but she says she does so Mary Carter would stop talking. "I want to be aa-alone." She stops and takes a deep breath. "Please."

Mary attempts to push some blonde hair out of Quinn's face but the child turns her head. "I'll leave you be this time, but don't you ever think you will get away with talking to me like that again." With that Mary turns to the door. "Now," she starts looking over her shoulder. "Take some time to get settled. I'll call you down for dinner in a few. Please do bring your manners with you."

As soon as the door shuts behind her grandmother, Quinn throws her little body onto the bed. As she lies there in cries, she thinks about how she hates this room, hates this house and hates her parents for leaving her.

Well she doesn't really hate her parents. It wasn't their fault. At least that's what Mrs. Pillsbury, the schools councilor, said when she interrupted Quinn's favorite class of her 7th grade year, gym, to tell her that her parents had been in a bad accident and that they didn't make it.

At first Quinn didn't understand. Or at least she didn't want to.

Mom and dad. Dead. But how? She had just kissed them goodbye before catching the school bus this morning.

That's all her thirteen year old self could think of.

But it was true. Her parent had been killed by some guy who was speeding on the highway. He ran into the back of the sFabray's SUV, sending them crashing into a pole.

So now Quinn finds herself moving States to live with a woman she hardly knows.

Mary Carter only came to California a handful of times to visit since Quinn was born and Quinn only ever remembers two times that she ever flew to Ohio to see her Grandmother.

And she remembers being excited when her dad would say it was time to go. Quinn always thought her grandmother had too many rules.

No running in the house, don't bring your toys out of your room, no candy or juice before 3 in the afternoon. Mary had a long list of things not to do. It was too much restraint for a kid with so much energy to live up too.

Anyway the point is Quinn doesn't really know her grandmother. The only thing she knows for sure is that her grandmother always frowned at her whenever she would stutter. And stuttering was something Quinn Fabray did a lot of as a small child. She still does it. A lot less but every now and then when she's feeling overwhelmed or nervous or just unsure of herself.

So basically….really all the time.

She just wishes it was less.

# +;_-p.

It's been three years since Quinn has moved in with her grandmother.

It took her almost a whole year to accept the fact this was her life now. To accept the fact that her parents were gone and that her life was now in Ohio with her grandmother.

That first year was the hardest. Quinn had to adjust to living with an older person that didn't do much outside of the house. Sure her grandmother would go to book club meetings and Bingo. And every now and then she would have someone over for tea. But those was all activities that you couldn't really bring a child to (not that they would want to be there anyway) and the ladies that came over for tea didn't have grandchildren or at least they never brought them over to play with Quinn. So Quinn would have to sit around the house and make up games to play by herself.

She also had to learn a new school. Her grandmother insisted the she be placed in private school. So Quinn finished her seventh grade and eight grade years at J.E Richards's private school.

It wasn't until her eight grade year that Quinn met her best friend, Mercedes Jones. Mercedes was the only person in Quinn's class that didn't laugh at her the first time she was called on to answer a question and started to stutter halfway through her answer.

When things get to overwhelming at her grandmothers, Mercedes doesn't think twice about having a girl's night for her and Quinn. It's like Mercedes can read her mind. She just knows when Mary is getting on Quinn about her stutter or about how she got a B in chemistry when she was told that only A's are expected and accepted in this house.

That B in chemistry is what has Quinn cleaning every dish and surface in the old squeaky house before she can go spend the weekend at Mercedes. The weekend was promised to her over a month ago, before school grades came out. But Mary decided that Quinn had to make up for getting a B in school before she went anywhere.

It was the beginning of spring break and Quinn was excited to be spending it with her best friend. Mercedes hardly came over to Quinn's because her grandmother, Mary, didn't really like having guest. Plus Quinn's grandmother was stuck in her ways. While she didn't flat out look down on black people, Mexicans…. basically anyone of mixed race or another race than her own, or of a lower class, she did make it clear where she stood. She didn't think much off those kinds of people.

Mercedes always found it amazing how Mary's views on life hadn't managed to influence Quinn's.

Well they did. Just not in the way she thinks about people. But on the way she thinks about herself.

Quinn always feels the need to be extra polite-to make up for her grandmothers rudeness. She doesn't speak unless spoken to because of years of getting laughed at by classmates or looks from strangers or that frown her grandmother makes every time Quinn stutters.

And Mary's views on lower class people just makes Quinn want to get to know them that much more. Quinn believes anyone who isn't her grandmother must be exciting and friendly. They could only ever be a breath of fresh air compared to that woman.

It's here. Here being a social event for doctors and their families—where Quinn meets Santana Lopez. Santana Lopez, daughter of Dr. Carlos Lopez, also known as the girl without a filter.

Mercedes has known Santana since she was like seven. Santana goes to public school so the only time they see each other is at events like this. Events their dads bring them to for their work. They are not that close but they are at least friendly towards the other when they are at these socials.

Santana is the first person Quinn's age that she has interacted with outside of her private school or the clerk at the local grocery store. So when Mercedes introduces them Quinn just smiles and nods, afraid to talk and end up stuttering and embarrassing herself in front of the beautiful girl.

"What's wrong with her, Mercedes?" Santana frowns at her friend before looking back at Quinn. They've been sitting together for five minutes now and Quinn hasn't said a word. "You don't know how to talk? You mute?"

Quinn's face starts to turn red. She doesn't think she could speak even if she wanted to. She decided not to speak so she wouldn't put Santana off with her stuttering, but instead her silence is going to be her downfall with the loud mouth brunette.

"Leave her alone, San." Mercedes jumps in to save her. "Quinn's a quiet soul." Quinn gives her best friend a little thank you smile before directing her gaze to the table.

"Fuck that." Quinn frowns at the swear words that just left the beautiful mouth of the brunette. "We gotta be here for at least two more hours. You're going to have to say something to me Blondie. You can be a quiet soul some other time." Santana sits back in her chair with a huff.

Quinn watches the pout appear on Santana's face. Quinn can't help but to notice how cute she looks. How cute Santana is. Santana has nice long black hair, brown eyes that seem like they are looking right into your soul and nice tan skin.

Quinn has known for awhile now that she's attracted to girls. The first girl to ever give her butterflies in her stomach was Amanda Anderson. The first time Quinn saw Amanda was during freshman orientation. Amanda was helping the councilor give the new students a tour of their new school for the next four years. During the orientation Quinn found out that Amanda was a junior. And during the school year she found out that Amanda was one of the top students of her junior class and had a passion for art. Quinn had a crush on Amanda all the way until the girl graduated and moved away for college.

Of course she kept her crush on Amanda a secret. Her grandmother would probably have a heart attack if she found out that Quinn likes girls. And Mercedes —well Quinn's not sure how Mercedes might take the information. Mercedes never gave Quinn a reason to believe she didn't like gay people. But then again the subject never came up for her to find out. And Quinn's fear of rejection is what keeps her from bringing it up.

"Hello!" Quinn snaps out of her thoughts when a tan hand is right in front of her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Santana snaps.

"Nothing. I'm ss-sorry. W-what were you sa-ying?" Quinn can feel her face burning. She just wants to find the nearest corner, sit in it and cry. Quinn turns her face away from Santana. She doesn't want to see the other girl's reaction. Quinn's nerves are all over the place so she knows her stuttering will only get worse if she tries to speak again. And if Santana laughs…well she might just cry.

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn hears Mercedes trying to warn Santana not to say anything mean or laugh. "Shut up, SUV. No one is going to laugh." When Quinn hears that she slowly turns to face Santana again. "Dude, no one cares that you stutter. Now stop being rude and keep me from being bored out of my freaking mind."

And with that Quinn smiles before stuttering out a question to Santana about public high school.

#$%^&*(*&^%$

Quinn is on her fifth lap around the neighborhood when she sees Santana again. Quinn hadn't seen Santana since the Doctor Social four months ago. They didn't exchange numbers or anything, so Quinn wasn't even sure if she would ever see the girl again. But here she stands. On the side walk a few feet away from Quinn.

"What's up, Blondie?" Santana speaks as she sits down a brown box on the ground in front of her.

"Hi." Quinn waves while nervously pulling on the tank top she decided to wear during her late morning jog.

"What are you doing here?" Santana walks closer until she's within arm reach of Quinn.

"I live d-d-down there." Quinn points over Santana shoulder in the general direction of her house. Santana looks over her shoulder and nods, but Quinn is pretty sure Santana still has no idea where she lives considering Quinn's house is a few blocks down. Not even Quinn can see her house.

"Cool." Santana says before stepping back towards the box she sat on the ground. "Well my people just bought this house. I'm helping them move in." And its then that Quinn notices the moving truck and few boxes sitting in the yard. They weren't there the first four times Quinn ran pass this house, so Quinn assumes they only just got here.

Santana starts to say something else but a short, bold headed man appears on the porch of the house they are standing in front of.

"Who's your friend, Santana?" He sends a smile Quinn's way.

"Uncle Mike, meet Quinn Fabray," Santana points at Quinn. "Quinn, that's my Uncle Mike Berry." Santana nods in the direction of the man on the porch.

Mike grins and waves happily at Quinn. "Nice to meet you Quinn." Quinn just waves back.

"Yeah," Santana shrugs. "Quinn doesn't talk that much."

"That's perfectly fine. We can't always be as talkative as you." Mike laughs at his own joke before walking down the stairs of the house. He picks up a few boxes before heading back towards his new home.

"Whatever," Santana mumbles before bringing her attention back around to Quinn. "So what are you doing right now?"

Quinn shrugs. "Running."

"Well that's boring," Santana shoves the box she was holding into Quinn's arms. "You're helping us move now. You can run later."

"But…" Quinn eyes widen as Santana puts a smaller box on top of the one she's already holding. It might be small but it's heavy.

"Okay, so maybe one box is good for right now." Santana removes the smaller box with a laugh. "Follow me loser."

Quinn opens her mouth to protest but then thinks about how she has nothing else to do. Santana's right about her being able to run later. Plus maybe she can get to know Santana a little better as they help unload the moving truck.

When Quinn steps into the house, she sees boxes all over the living room. Judging by the amount of boxes already in the house, Quinn assumes Santana's uncle most have moved these boxes in days ago. They can't be from today's trip. Santana hasn't been here long enough for them to have moved all this stuff in the house before Quinn came back around the corner.

"Oh hello?" Quinn looks up to see a average height man with glasses and a short brunette standing in front of a doorway in the living room that leads off into some other part of the house. Maybe a dining room. She doesn't know.

"That's Quinn." Mike jumps in when he sees Quinn just wave at the duo. "She doesn't speak much."He says walking pass with another box.

"Well she doesn't need to be able to talk in order to help move boxes." Santana says bumping Quinn's shoulder.

"Don't be rude, Santana." Santana roll her eyes at the unknown man and walks back outside. "Hi, Quinn. I'm Carmelo." Quinn watches as a tan hand extends to shake hers. Quinn notes that Carmelo's skin tone is the same color as Santana's. "I'm Santana's other uncle and this," He points behind him to the girl still standing in the entry way. "Is our daughter Rachel."

Quinn is so caught up in staring at Rachel that she doesn't give the 'our daughter' part of the introduction a second thought. Nope. Quinn's eyes are glued to the girl. Quinn thought Santana was beautiful…but Rachel. Quinn has no words for Rachel. But she has feelings.

Butterflies.

The same kind of butterflies she got when she first saw Amanda Anderson.

"Hi." Quinn's voice comes out as quiet as ever. If Carmelo wasn't standing right in front of her, he wouldn't have heard it.

"Hey." Rachel smiles back and then ducks her head. Quinn realizes that she's staring and looks back at Carmelo. She gives him another smile before going back outside to help Mike and Santana.

With Quinn's help, it only takes about thirty minutes for them to get all of the boxes and furniture into the house and into their correct rooms. Quinn didn't notice until she was helping Mike sort boxes, that both men's names was on the boxes and both of their boxes went into one main room. The master bedroom.

Quinn wasn't going to asks Santana to confirm her suspicions about the two—that would just be rude. And didn't need to be explained because on one of her trips back downstairs for another box to carry to Rachel's room. She caught the two men in a lip lock. She didn't stay and watch them kiss. Instead she rushed back up the stairs. Completely forgetting the box.

She found Santana leaning against the wall by the window when she got back to Rachel's room.

"Hey, Santana? I think I-I-I'm going to t-to go." Quinn rushes out.

"Why? Don't you want to stay for lunch?" Quinn jumps at the sound of Rachel's voice. She had completely forgotten the other girl was in the room. Quinn's whole body starts to warm.

Rachel heard her stutter. That's the only thing Quinn can think about. Rachel heard her stutter.

"Yeah, dude. My uncle Mike is like a master chef. You have to stay." Santana doesn't catch onto Quinn's anxiety.

"Can't." Quinn tries to cut her answers short. That way she doesn't have to worry about stuttering. "Have to get home."

"Okay." Santana shrugs. She gives up.

"Bye." Quinn doesn't even look in Rachel's direction as she flees the house. She waves goodbye at Mike and Carmelo as she leaves the house.

%^&*O*^#*9

Quinn doesn't see or hear anything about Santana or Rachel for the next couple of weeks. After the day she helped them move in, Quinn changed her running course so that she doesn't have to go by the Berry house anymore. She changed it, not only because she was afraid of running into the Berry's or Santana, but because if she did run into them and stayed and talked, she would have to lie to her grandmother again about where she had been. The day she got home from the Berry's, her grandmother had asked where she had been and she lied and said she tried running up the hill a few streets over and sprang her ankle, so she sat under a tree until she could walk on her foot again.

She didn't want to lie. But Quinn knew that Mary disapproved of same sex relationships and if she found out that Quinn had been interacting with the Berry's, she wound have forbid her to even _look_ down the street.

It was then that Quinn was glad that her grandma hardly left the house or spoke to people in the neighborhood. That way Mary would never find out about the life style of her new neighbors.

*(*&#*()*$&

Quinn is over Mercedes having their last sleep over before school starts in two weeks. Quinn is shocked when Mercedes gives her a piece of paper with a phone number on it. Under the name is Santana written in nice print.

"Homegirl has been asking about you? I saw her a few days ago when I went to the hospital with my mom to pick up my dad. Her dad invited us to dinner on Friday." Mercedes fills her in. "She also told me to bring you. Why didn't you tell me about you helping Santana and her uncle's move?" Mercedes frowns.

"Don't know." Quinn shrugs. She sits up on Mercedes full size bed. Quinn loves how the bed is so soft and big—At least bigger then her twin size mattress that her grandmother refuses to replace with something bigger or just newer.

Mercedes roll her eyes at Quinn answer before telling Quinn that she's going to the dinner with her and her parents. No other option is available.

So that next Friday Quinn spends the whole day locked in her room looking for the perfect dress to wear to dinner.

"Where you going?" Her grandmother, Mary, asks from the couch when Quinn walks into the living room.

"Dinner. With Mercedes parents. "She pauses and takes a deep breath. Always short sentences with her grandmother. Mary must not hear her stutter. "I told you."

"I guess that's alright." Quinn rolls her eyes. "Don't be out too late and don't let them feed you too much. They don't seem to know what portion control is."

Mary always digs at how big Mercedes is. So anytime Quinn says she's going out with Mercedes, Mary has something to say about how much food she takes in.

"Goodnight. Grandmother."

#$%^&*I(O

Quinn is surprised to see Rachel and her dads when she gets to the Lopez house. But with a big hug from Mike and a smile from Rachel, Quinn relaxes.

So far the night has been going good for Quinn. Mercedes and Santana encouraged her to join in on the conversation at the big dinner table. No one batted an eyelash when Quinn would fumble over words. Instead they waited patiently for her to finish her sentence and than they would respond like nothing had happened. Quinn never had that before. Not with anyone but her parents and Mercedes.

She had been stuttering since she could talk. Her classmates, even when trying to be nice, would rush her to get out what she was trying to say. Or people would just ignore her. Quinn hated that. So as she got older she learned how to shorten her speech or not to speak at all. Not speaking wasn't hard at all. She had always been a soft spoken, shy girl, that didn't really go looking for conversation.

After dinner Santana leads the girls up to her bedroom. Santana room is decorated in dark colors, black and blue. That doesn't surprise Quinn at all. She hasn't known Santana that long and she doesn't have to know that Santana has never been a bright color type girl.

"I like your room." Quinn whispers as she runs her hands along Santana's wooden desk. "It's you." She looks up and smiles at Santana. Santana punches her shoulder.

"You're weird." Quinn blushes and ducks her head.

"She means that in a nice way." Rachel appears next to Quinn's side.

Santana moves to the middle of the room and claps her hands. "Its movie time bitches!"

"Language Santana." Rachel hisses.

"Shut up, Shorty." And with that they settle down to watch a movie.

At the end of the night, Quinn leaves with a hug from Santana and a kiss on the cheek from Rachel.

%^&*&^%$#

"Quinn, stop daydreaming. My uncle is going to kick my ass for being late to pick up Rach." Santana pulls Quinn away from another display window at the mall. "Dude, I promise we will come back after we get Rachel."

Quinn sighs before following her friend out of the mall. Over the last two months, Santana has become Quinn's second best friend. Sure she's not as close to the brunette as she is to Mercedes, but she's close enough. Santana still hasn't been to her house or met her grandmother. Quinn thinks that Santana and her grandmother would kill each other.

"Where have you been?" Rachel get's into the backseat of Santana's car when she sees Quinn sitting in the front seat.

"Chill kid. We were at the mall. Lost track of time." Santana tries to ease her cousin's frustration. At least she's telling the truth. Santana called Quinn up a few hours ago and demanded that the blonde accompany her to the mall. Santana said she needs some more school clothes. Quinn wears a uniform so she doesn't need new school clothes. But it was the first time someone other than Mercedes, wanted her to go do something with her.

"Don't call me a kid." Even though it's not a safe move, Rachel kicks the back of Santana's driver's seat. "Hi Quinn." Rachel beams at Quinn. Quinn smiles back at Rachel.

Quinn and Rachel hadn't spent that much time together. Rachel turns out to be a very busy person. Quinn just has school and the occasional outing with Mercedes—well and now Santana.

But Rachel.

Rachel has school, glee club, dance class and singing lessons. Quinn doesn't know how she does it all.

"Don't tell Uncle Mike I was late." Santana says while they are at a stop light.

"Are you going to buy me something at the mall?"

"Yes?"

"Deal."

Quinn giggles at the cousin's behavior. Quinn doesn't have any brothers or sister or any cousins. Her parents were only children and their parents were only children. So she doesn't know what it's like to have a relative the same age or close to it that loves you as much as Santana and Rachel seem to love each other. They seem more like sisters then cousins. Santana had already bought Rachel something from the mall before they even picked her up. Santana always keeps her little cousin in mind.

"I like this shirt. Hold this while I try it on." Santana shoves some shopping bags into Rachel's arms before dashing off to the fitting room.

They've been back at the mall for almost thirty minutes now and Santana has managed to buy three more expensive outfits. Quinn's actually surprise Santana hasn't bought more, what with the way she demands that they go into every store.

"Do you think she'll let us leave after this?" Rachel jokes while moving to sit down on a bench outside of the changing room area.

"Maybe." Quinn shrugs. This is the first time she's been left alone with Rachel since meeting the girl. Sure they've hangout with their friends together but never had it just been just Rachel and Quinn in the same space. You know, breathing the same air.

"I like your hair cut. It's cute." Quinn blushes at the compliment. She got her hair cut a few days ago. It was part of her goal to live more freely. She told herself before the new school year that she'd try to be more outgoing. She made a promise to herself to try to find out more about who Quinn Fabray is, rather let people tell her who she is.

She had got the idea from Santana one day when they were hanging out with Mercedes. Mercedes had asked Santana why she felt the need to be so blunt about everything. Santana had responded by saying that life was too short to be sugar coding everything all the time. She said she'd rather just get everything out in the open and move on. That day Santana had also told Quinn that she should stop trying to hide her stutter. Santana told her that she would never change people opinions of herself if she never spoke up. So from that day on, Quinn has been trying to speak more while they are out in public.

Every now and then, Quinn will get scared and not speak even though she wants to, especially when she's around Rachel. It's like she gets super nervous and afraid to open her mouth because she knows she'll start stuttering. And stuttering in front of Rachel is something she doesn't want to do.

Santana could tell that stuttering was really holding Quinn back from being herself, so she asked her dad about tips to help someone stop stuttering. Of course Carlos was more than happy to help her. He was just happy that Santana was thinking about someone other than herself. So now every Friday or just when they are alone, Santana and Quinn work on stopping Quinn's stutter. It's not completely gone but it happens a lot less then it use too.

"Thanks. Santana took me to get it cut." Quinn informs Rachel. Quinn looks at Rachel when the brunette doesn't say anything further. Rachel is just sitting there staring at her. "What?"Quinn self consciously runs her hand down her face to make sure nothings on it.

"I…um nothing." Rachel smiles and looks away. A second later Santana appears with her regular clothes on.

"What did I miss? Why are you blushing, Q-ball?"

"Leave her alone." Rachel stands up, grabbing their shopping bags. "Did you try on the shirt or what?"

"Yeah, it doesn't look right on me." Santana shrugs and hangs the shirt on the rake outside of the fitting rooms.

"Okay." Rachel frowns. "Can we go now? I'm tired and hungry."Santana flicks Rachel on the nose before grabbing her bags from the girl and moving to leave the store.

"No." She says over her shoulder. "We have to find Quinn a new outfit."

"I don't want anything new."Quinn speaks up as she walks behind the cousins.

"Quinn, I never saw you in pants before." Santana reasons. "I bet your ass would look amazing in jeans." Of course Santana words make Quinn blush. Everything makes Quinn blush.

"I like her dresses. They're cute."

"Shut up, Rachel." Santana waves her cousins words off. "I didn't say they weren't cute. I'm just saying Quinn needs…" Santana and Rachel get into a little argument about teenage clothes and what Quinn should and shouldn't wear.

"I'm ready to go n-n-now." The cousins stop bickering and look at Quinn. Quinn thinks they must have forgotten she was there during the five minute argument they've been having.

Santana sighs before pushing pass her cousin to leave the store and the mall. "Let's go, bitches."

#$%^$%^&&^

It's the day after the whole mall situation that Rachel decides to knock on Quinn's door. Lucky for Quinn, her grandmother is out at bingo.

"Rachel," Quinn moves out of the doorway so Rachel can enter. "Hi."

"Hello, Quinn." Rachel grins at her like always. "How was school?"

"Okay. I g-gguess." They just stand in the living room, by the front door, staring at each other. "Do you want some wa-water?" Quinn starts. "Or something." Rachel just smiles and tells her that water is fine.

When Quinn comes back into the living room, cup of water in hand, Rachel is sitting on the couch humming.

"How'd you know where I lived?" Quinn doesn't want to be rude but she's never told Rachel which house was hers.

"Mercedes." Rachel shrugs. "I asked her what your house look like and she described this one." Rachel giggles. "It looks exactly like she described. Only thing missing is the black Buick she said is usually parked in the driveway."

"Mary's out right now."

"Mary?" Rachel frowns.

"My grandmother."

"You call your grandmother Mary?" Quinn shrugs.

"Sure, when she's n-not around." She admits with a shrug.

After that the tension is broke and Rachel and Quinn start to talk about why Rachel came over. Rachel wanted to apologize for hers and Santana's behavior yesterday. Quinn thought they had nothing to apologize for but accepted the apology none the less. Then they went on to get to know each other better. You know the basics, favorite color, cartoons, school subjects and other random facts.

Quinn had already told Rachel and Santana about how her parents were killed in a car accident when she was little and how her grandmother was the only relative she had left. So Rachel told her about how Mike and Carmelo adopted her when she was a baby. Rachel talked about how Carmelo and Carlos are brothers (Quinn figured that out a long time ago) and how Santana and her have grown up together. About how Santana has always been there for her and never treat her any different even though they don't really share blood.

Rachel leaves Quinn's house with a kiss to the blonde's cheek and a promise to call when she makes it home. They exchanged numbers before Quinn had walked Rachel to the door.

As promised, Rachel calls when she makes it to her house.

#$%^&*(*&^%

Wednesdays becomes Rachel and Quinn day. One day while Rachel and Quinn were texting (because that became a regular thing since they exchanged numbers) Rachel had informed Quinn that she was free on Wednesdays after school. Quinn didn't really have a schedule or anything so she didn't really have to make room to hang out with Rachel. Plus her grandmother went to Bingo every Wednesday faithfully.

Rachel would come over around four and they would sit in the living room in watch movies, talk, and just all around enjoy each other's company. Around six thirty they would start cleaning up their mess and then Quinn would walk Rachel to her house. Every now and then Quinn will go to Rachel's house.

"Hey Quinn?" Quinn looks away from the TV when she hears her name fall from Rachel's mouth.

"Yeah," Quinn becomes nervous when Rachel pauses the movie and turns her body to face her.

Rachel just stares at her before asking her question. "How come I've never seen your room?" Quinn tenses up at the question. "I mean, I've been coming over here for a few months now and still have yet to see your bedroom."

"It's nothing special."Quinn looks away from Rachel.

"Can I be the judge of that?" Rachel pushes. Quinn sighs and sags back into the couch a little more.

"Not today, okay?" Rachel stares at the side of Quinn's face before sighing and un pausing the movie.

The rest of the afternoon is awkward between the two. Rachel is wondering why Quinn is so closed off. Quinn is busy thinking of ways to discourage Rachel from wanting to know more about her than what she offers.

Despite the awkwardness, Rachel still hugs Quinn when the blonde walks her to her home at the end of their day together.

$%^&*^^$% $

"…okay. Make sure you pick me up at eight. Don't be late." Quinn watches with wondrous eyes as Santana leaves another boy begging for her attention.

It always amazes Quinn how the other girl can make anyone and everyone swoon over her. Santana can be completely rude to a guy and he will still do whatever she asks. Quinn doesn't think of Santana in a romantic sense, especially since she's met Rachel. If it wasn't for Rachel, Quinn's sure she would be swooning over Santana too. The girl can be charming when she wants to be.

Quinn has never even held a conversation with a guy with any romantic intentions. Nor has she ever had the desire to. It's always been other girls and even then she's been too afraid to do anything about it. Just the thought of flirting with a girl makes her blush.

"He was cute. If dinner's nice I might just keep him around for more than just one date." Santana winks at Quinn before pulling the blonde back towards the food court where Rachel and Mercedes is waiting. "Maybe he has a friend that he can hook you up with."

"What are we talking about?" Mercedes inquires when Quinn and Santana gets close enough to the table for her to hear the end of their conversation.

"How Quinn needs to get laid." Santana jokes. Quinn's face heats up. Santana has always spoken freely about sex and about anything that crosses her mind. But recently she's been making comments about Quinn not having a boyfriend or Quinn acting to uptight. "I'm kidding, Q-babe." Santana pats the blonde on the back when she notices the look on Quinn's face.

"It's fine. I'm okay." Quinn hates how weak she sounds. She knows that Santana doesn't really mean to embarrass her. Being loud, saying whatever she thinks, is just part of Santana Lopez's personality and Quinn understands that.

"Can we go get ice cream," Rachel picks up on Quinn's mood and tries to take the attention away from her. "I want ice cream, San."

And with that they start to talk about what kind of ice cream they are going to order.

$%^&*(# ^

"Quinn!" Quinn nearly drops the book she was reading when she hears her grandmothers voice calling. Thinking something is wrong, Quinn quickly jumps out of the bed and rushes down the stairs to Mary's side.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Quinn asks frantically while looking for any sign that her grandmother is hurt. The old lady might be a bitch but she's all Quinn has.

"I'm fine." Mary waves Quinn off. "Someone's at the door." And for the first time Quinn actually notice the knocking at the front door. Quinn rolls her eyes before turning towards the door. Would it have hurt the older lady to get up and get the door that was just a few feet away? It's probably just one of her friends anyway.

But Quinn's wrong. Standing on her porch is a teary eyed Rachel. Quinn quickly opens the screen door and motions for the brunette to come in. "Are you okay?" Quinn groans when Rachel's little body slams into hers. Rachel through her arms around Quinn and bury her face in the blondes neck.

"Who's that, Quinnie?" Mary calls from her spot on the couch.

"My friend Rachel," Quinn rubs Rachel's back in hopes of calming her. "We'll be in my room." Quinn gently pushes Rachel back, grabbing her hand instead so she can lead her to her bedroom.

Once they are in the room, Quinn sits on her twin size bed with Rachel halfway sitting on her lap.

"What's going on Rachel?" Quinn resumes her rubbing of Rachel's back. It seems to be helping the girl's breathing even out.

"It's stupid." Rachel says after a couple of minutes of silence. "I'm completely overreacting." Rachel rolls her eyes at herself.

"Let me be the judge of that?" Those similar words get a little smile out of Rachel. Quinn mentally pats herself on her back for making the other girl smile.

"I got into an argument with my dad's about going to New York for the summer."Quinn raises her eyebrows. It's still December, why is Rachel thinking about summer already. "What? If I want to get into a summer program, now is the time to start looking into what programs work with my goals and to start applying."

Quinn doesn't even try to argue with the driven girl. "Okay? So I'm going to guess and say they said no to New York."

Rachel nods and rests her head on Quinn's shoulder. "It's a really good program. There is going to plenty of supervision and…ugh it sucks. It's just for the summer."

Quinn doesn't know what to say. Mike and Carmelo have always seemed like good parents to her. They are always very active in Rachel's life as well as Santana's. Hell they even help Quinn with her homework when needed and asks about what's going on in her life. Quinn figures if they said no to the New York trip it must be for good reasons. But you will not catch her saying that to Rachel. The smaller girl would probably flip and list all the reasons she believe Quinn and her parents are wrong.

"Maybe they will change their minds. We still have awhile to go before the summer gets here."

"I know. I just like to be prepared." Rachel whispers distractedly. Rachel has now lifted her head from Quinn's shoulder and is taking in her surroundings. "So I finally get to see your room." Quinn's eyes widen as if she just realized that Rachel is in fact in her room.

Her plain, boring, uncreative room.

"It…nice." Rachel says while looking up at the flowers that line the room.

"You don't have to lie."

Quinn knows her room isn't anything special. She's told Rachel this plenty of times before. Rachel room is exciting. It has movie and play posters all around. Its field with pictures and awards the singer has won. Even Santana's, room with its dark colors, has character. Quinn's room has no character at all. It's still as if her mother lives here.

Part of the blame for that goes to her grandmother and part of it goes to Quinn. Mary doesn't do well with change. Most people her age doesn't. Anytime Quinn would attempt to add something to the room or just give it modern a feeling, her grandmother would tell her no. And its Quinn fault too because she always gives in. She never puts up a fight for the things she wants. Part of that's because she doesn't really know how.

Her life was so different before her parent's death. Before she always felt like she had someone to talk to. Though as a kid, Quinn didn't have many problems. But now as she finds herself getting older and having questions about her body, life and things like that, the only adult she has to turn to is her grandmother. Her grandmother, the lady that looks down upon people, who doesn't like change and never really cared to be a part of Quinn's life before the accident. So how can Quinn make her room seem like it fits her, when she doesn't even know who she is.

Maybe the room is just as it is meant to be at this time. It's just as confusing as Quinn.

"I'm not lying." Rachel voice is defensive. "Yeah, it's not the best room in the world, but it's…I don't know. It's you." Rachel voice lowers.

"This room is boring. You calling me boring, Berry?" Quinn tries to lighten the mood.

"You're not boring." Rachel rolls her eyes. "And don't call me Berry."The last part is said with that defensive voice.

"I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean anyt-thing by it." The stutter comes back along with a sick feeling. Quinn feels like she's done nothing but say the wrong thing these last few minutes.

"Quinn," Rachel calls for the third time. "It's okay. I just don't like to be called by my last name."

"Why?"

"I just don't." Once again Rachel shuts her down. Rachel has never been this shut off to her before. Rachel and Santana is a lot alike in the way that they always express what they feel or think. Rachel loves when people inquire about her life. She loves to give her opinions whether it's wanted or not.

"Sorry."Quinn sighs.

"Maybe I should go." Rachel moves to stand but Quinn grabs her hand before she's able to lift off of the bed.

"Don't." She tugs Rachel closer. "Please stay." Rachel looks like she's going to protest but Quinn cuts her off again. "Tell me what you really think about my room." Silence takes over.

"The bookshelf." Rachel turns her face to look at the bookshelf. "It's so you."

It's the one thing her grandmother didn't question her about.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Rachel smiles. "I can see you just sitting here reading. Off into your own little world."

"And you don't think that's lame?"Quinn holds her breath as she waits for an answer.

"Not at all." They just sit there staring at each other. Quinn still holding onto Rachel's hand. Them both getting lost in each other's eyes.

"Quinn!" Quinn jumps off of the bed, releasing Rachel's hand as she does. "Get down here and bring that girl with you."

Quinn turns back around to see Rachel with her mouth wide open, staring at the closed bedroom door. "Ready to meet Mary?"

**TBC**

**Review.**

**One word or two. Just review. **

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn pulls open her bedroom door for her and Rachel to go downstairs and talk to Mary.

"What?" Rachel turns around when she feels Quinn hand on her arm.

"Um...I need an ff-favor." Quinn can feel her anxiety rising already. Just the thought of another one of her friends meeting her grandmother is scary.

Quinn gets her thoughts together while Rachel leans on the wall outside of her bedroom. "Mary's a l-little...s-she..." Quinn pauses when Rachel's hand connects with hers. Rachel takes her hand in squeezes it.

"Relax. It's just me."

And to Quinn, that's just the problem. With Rachel it is never _just _anything—Rachel doesn't know it but she means a lot to Quinn. Quinn has never crushed on someone the way she's crushing on Rachel. Not even Amanda Anderson had this effect on her. Quinn never wants to disappoint Rachel. Never wants to be the cause of the brunette's pain or sadness. Quinn Fabray only wants to be seen as a positive in Rachel Berry's life.

And because she feels so much for Rachel...it's hard to see her as anything other than this girl that she longs for. As this girl that gives her butterflies.

Quinn takes in Rachel's words, takes a deep breath and then begins again. "Can you not mention your dads?" Rachel frowns.

"Why wou..."

Quinn cuts her off before she gets the wrong idea.

"I love your dads. They're great." Quinn speaks nothing but the truth. If she can never have her father back then she would want to share Rachel's or someone just as awesome as Rachel's dads. "But my gg-randmother...let's say she just w-wouldn't understand your father's rr-relationship."

Quinn can tell Rachel really doesn't want to lie about her parents. Rachel is very proud of who she is and who her parents are. Quinn is sure she is asking a lot of Rachel but she has to because she doesn't know what Mary would do if she found out that Rachel has two dads.

"You'll have to tell her sometime." Rachel sighs. "But I guess it doesn't have to be tonight."

"Lucy Quinn!" Quinn rolls her eyes at her grandmother before motioning towards the stairs.

"Lucy?" Rachel asks but Quinn pushes her forward.

"Not now."

When they get downstairs, Mary is still sitting in her chair in the living room. Quinn leads Rachel over to the couch on the other side of the room.

"Grandmother this is Rachel." She introduces them before her and Rachel sits down.

"Why were you crying girl?" Mary finally looks at them.

"I was just upset about some school stuff and wanted to talk to Quinn."

"You go to school with Quinn?"

"No." Rachel shakes her head. "I go to McKinley high."

Quinn can just feel the judgment rolling off of her grandmother even before the older woman opens her mouth. "Public school?" Mary eyes are wide. "How did you meet my Quinnie then? Was it that Mercedes girl who introduced you?"

"Kind of." Quinn jumps in. She doesn't want Rachel to have to tell her grandmother that she lives down the street because then that would lead to questions about who Rachel parents are. "R-Rachel has to b-be g-getting home. I'm g-going t-t.."

"Stop that stuttering Quinn." Mary voice is stern. Disapproving.

Quinn feels the heat on her face. Mary is always embarrassing her in front of others.

"Let's g-go." Quinn whispers to Rachel. She doesn't bother on waiting for Rachel to finish wishing her grandmother goodnight. Instead she waits at the front door for Rachel.

Rachel gets to the front door a minute later and Quinn opens the door without a word. "Are you okay?" Rachel pulls on Quinn's jacket to stop her from walking further. They are already half way between their houses.

"Yea." Quinn looks at everything and anything but Rachel.

"Well...okay." Rachel steps up and kisses Quinn on the cheek. She pulls back and smiles. "This is far enough. I'll text you when I get home. Goodnight."

Quinn watches her walk away for a few seconds and then turns to go back to her house.

As promised, Rachel texts when she makes it home. Quinn response by saying goodnight.

# +*#(_

"I went to the mall with Santana yesterday." Mercedes goes on to tell her about her outing with Santana. It sounds like they had fun. Quinn thinks it's great how the two girls are getting along better now. Before they were okay with each other but they never hung out with each other outside of their parents work. So they basically had a work relationship. But now since Quinn has come into the picture, and the two girls care for her, they have been spending more time with each other. Quinn is glad she could bring the two girls together.

"She said she invited you but you told her you were busy." Mercedes roll her eyes. "Girl you know you wasn't doing nothing but sitting in your room. What's up? Why are you avoiding Santana?"

Quinn hasn't told Mercedes about Rachel meeting her grandmother. But every since that night, Quinn has barely spoken to Rachel and Santana. Their phone conversations are short and she has declined all offers to hang out with in the last week.

"Rachel came over while Mary was home." She can see realization wash over Mercedes face. Mercedes remembers how harsh and judgmental Mary can be. And she also knows how Quinn hates having people meet her grandmother. Mercedes can see how much Mary's negative attitude about Quinn's effect the blonde. Quinn always closes in on herself when things don't go well with her grandmother.

"How rude was she?"

"She was her usual judgmental self."Quinn tells Mercedes everything Mary said to her and Rachel. "I just...I need t-time to work t-things out." Mercedes nods in understands and they finish lunch while talking about the paper that's coming up in their English class.

Around seven o'clock Quinn gets a text message from Rachel asking if Quinn could come down to her house. When Quinn response by saying that today's not a good day, Rachel text her back saying she's going to call now and if Quinn doesn't pick up then she going to be upset.

So when her phone rings, Quinn picks up. "Are you mad at me?" Rachel's quiet voice comes through the other end of the phone.

"No."

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Quinn stays quiet so Rachel continues. "Can you please come over so we can talk."

"Sure"

Quinn really didn't have any other choice. She would do anything Rachel asked of her.

Rachel is sitting on the porch swing when Quinn gets to her house. She stands up when Quinn walks up to her. At first they stand and just stare at each other. Rachel looks like she wants to say something but she doesn't. Quinn just feels awkward.

"Come here." Rachel opens her arms and Quinn steps into them. They hold the hug for a few minutes before Rachel pulls away and punches Quinn on the shoulder. "Stop being me to me." And she follows that up with a pout that makes Quinn's heart flutter. Stomach tingle.

"I'm s-sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Be nice." Rachel pulls Quinn down to sit next to her on the porch swing. Quinn watches as Rachel tucks one leg under herself and uses the other one to push off the porch to get the swing going."Talk to me."

"I d-dont," Quinn pauses, taking some time to get her nerves together. She tries to remind herself that its Rachel she's talking to and there is no reason to be nerves. Other then the fact that she has a major crush on this girl. "I guess I was just embarrassed. My grandmother is not the most pleasant person to be around."

"Are you serious?" Rachel rolls her eyes. "Your grandmother isn't the first...nor will she be the last rude person that I come in contact with."

"I just thought that I'd give you space. And to b-be honest I needed… space. I'm not use to having friends." Quinn admits. "Mercedes has been my only friend for so long. I was having a hard time getting over my embarrassm-ment."

Rachel just nods and Quinn sits back on the swing. "Well Santana and I are your friends to now. Your grandmother's rudeness isn't going to change that."

"Thanks." Quinn gives a shy smile.

"I missed you." The butterflies go wild at Rachel's confession.

"I missed you too."

They sit in silence for a couple of minutes until Rachel speaks up. "Come to the movies with us tomorrow?"

"Okay."

3)#*p+_(#*!$

When Quinn arrives at the movie theater with Mercedes, Santana and Rachel are standing by Santana's car. Santana doesn't even acknowledge Quinn. She just says hello to Mercedes and make her way into the theater.

"Don't worry about her." Rachel tries to comfort Quinn. "She's just pissed that you blew her off last week. She'll get over it."

"I hope so."

Mercedes and Santana pick the movie and Rachel and Quinn just follow them in. During the movie Santana still doesn't say anything to Quinn or even give her a smile. But Santana does share her popcorn when Quinn runs out.

After the movie ends, Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana run off to the restrooms. Santana is the first to come out and join Quinn in the hall.

"Listen up, loser." Santana demands as she comes to lean against the wall next to Quinn. "Don't ever blow me and my cousin off again. We're friends. If you have personal issues just let us know. There is no reason to ignore us. Do it again and we are through. Understood."

Quinn nods. "Understood."

"What's going on out here?" Mercedes and Rachel walk out of the girl's restroom.

"I'm just putting Barbie in her place."

"Don't call her that." Rachel joins in the conversation.

"Whatever. Let's go."The group of girls follows Santana out of theater.

"Rachel!" Quinn turns her head to see an extremely tall boy walking towards them. When he gets within feet of them, he gives all the girls a goofy grin before he settles his eyes back on Rachel. "What's up?"

"Um…"Rachel shuffles from foot to foot, a little uncomfortable. "Just hanging out with friends."

"Cool." Goofy boy nods. "What are you doing later on?" Quinn notes that it's around four right now.

"She's having dinner at my house." Santana steps forward and Quinn's ears perk up. Santana has her protective voice in place and a serious look on her face. Quinn is use to Santana interrupting other people's conversations but she usually does it in a playful way. Right now there is not a hint of playful Santana in sight. "What do you want Finn?"

"To talk to Rachel." He answers with a confused look on his face. "Maybe we can get together before dinner?" Finn asks Rachel with a hopeful look on his face.

"I don't know Finn." Rachel shrugs. "I don't think today's a good day."

"Get lost, big foot." Santana waves him off.

"San, don't be rude." Rachel pulls Santana back. "I'll call you later Finn." Finn nods and walk off.

"Who was that?" Quinn couldn't help but let her thoughts slip.

She has to know who this big, goofy looking; dude is that's giving Rachel a love stuck puppy look.

"Rachel's ex-boyfriend Finn Hudson." Mercedes fills her in.

"Yeah a real loser. Total tool if you ask me." Santana leads them to the parking lot. "Where to next ladies?"

They end up going to Santana's house and having a girl's day. They talk about random things and do each other toe nails until it's time for dinner.

They're on their way downstairs for dinner when Santana stops Quinn. "Did ask your grandmother if it was cool if you stayed the night?" Quinn nods.

Her grandmother told her that was fine but she just have to be home tomorrow for church.

"I just have to leave tomorrow morning."Santana smiles before she playfully shoves Quinn towards the kitchen.

"Okay. Good. You can ride home with Rachel tomorrow."

After dinner they go back up to Santana's room to watch a movie. Santana leaves the room to get a movie from the entertainment stand downstairs. Mercedes is making herself comfortable on the bed and Rachel is standing outside of the door talking to her dad, Mike, on the phone.

"Dad said that he wants to see you're pretty little face sometime tomorrow, Quinn." Rachel comes back into the room and sits next to Mercedes legs.

"I'll come over after church tomorrow." Quinn promises.

"Okay kids," Santana says as she burst through the door with a grin on her face. "Change of plans." Santana holds up a notebook. "I found my notebook."

Quinn rolls her eyes. All afternoon, Santana has been going on and on about this notebook that she lost. She kept saying that she had some stuff in it that she wanted to show to Quinn.

"What's so special about this notebook?"Mercedes moves on the bed so that she can rest her head on Rachel's lap.

"Why since you asked so nicely, Cedes," Quinn watches as Santana flips through her notebook. "I'll share with the class." She holds up the notebook. Quinn can see a little list on the page. "This here is Quinn's bucket list."

"What's a bucket list?" Quinn asks confused.

"See that," Santana points at Quinn's confused face. "Is exactly why you need a bucket list my friend. You are so fucking sheltered."

"San…"

"Rachel…if you tell me to stop being mean, I'll slap you." Santana cuts her cousin off. "I'm just trying to help Quinn live a little."

"Bucket list?" Quinn jumps back in.

"It's a list of things you want to do before you die or before a certain time." Santana sits on the floor next to Quinn. "Think of it as goals." Santana hands Quinn the notebook.

"Okay let's see," Quinn looks down at the paper. "Wear jeans for a day, watch an adult film, skip school…" Quinn blushes and looks at Santana. "I don't know, San."

"Oh come on," Santana roll her eyes. "Okay…what if we take off the skipping school part?"

"Hand me that." Quinn hands Mercedes the notebook. "I'm with Quinn on this one. Most of this list will get her in trouble."

"Yeah, why don't we help you make a new list Quinn?" Rachel takes the notebook and flips to a clean page. "I need something to write with." Santana hands Rachel an ink pen.

"Okay but since I thought of it you have to keep two of the things on the list I made. My choice though." Quinn agrees. "Okay…I pick wearing jeans for a day and watching an adult film." Santana says with a grin.

The girls go around saying random things that they think would be cool to do. They suggest things that they know for a fact that Quinn hasn't experienced that everyone should as a teenager. And Quinn doesn't get uncomfortable because all the people in the room already know that she doesn't get out much.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" This question comes out of Santana's mouth and Quinn doesn't know what to do. All she can do is blush, shake her head and try not to make eye contact with anyone in the room. "Damn Q."

"I think it's cute." Quinn hears Rachel say. "She doesn't have to rush into anything if she doesn't want to."

"Yeah, Quinn it's cool." Mercedes helps her friend out. Mercedes already knew that Quinn never kissed anyone before. "You're not the only virgin in the room." Mercedes says referring to herself. Santana gasp and Rachel just shrugs.

"Sex isn't all that." Rachel mumbles. Quinn head whips around. "I dated Finn on and off for the last three years. We started having sex about a year ago." Rachel explains. "But that's over now."

Quinn can only stare at the girl. If Quinn thought she never had a chance with Rachel before that little bit of information just confirmed it. Why would Rachel ever be interested in a virgin?

"Okay Rach…write this down," Santana voice breaks through Quinn's thoughts. "Get a boy friend…or no no no…talk to a boy." Santana nods. "We have to start of slow. Yeah…you have to have someone to kiss."

"I'm gay." Quinn didn't think before the words came trembling out of her mouth. But she can't take them back. The room goes completely silent. Quinn turns around to look at Mercedes, her best friend since middle school. Quinn had been meaning to tell Mercedes that she was into girls for a month now. She wanted to sit down and tell her without an audience. That way they could talk, Quinn could answer any questions Mercedes might have.

"Mercedes?"Quinn stands and moves closer to the bed. Mercedes is sitting up now with her back facing Quinn.

"Best friends forever, right?" Mercedes turn around with a small smile. Quinn breaks down and cries. She flings herself onto the bed, onto Mercedes. "It's okay. It's okay." Mercedes has Quinn wrapped up in her arms and is rubbing circles on her back.

Quinn doesn't even feel embarrassed for breaking down like this in front of her friends—in front of her crush.

Acceptance is something Quinn Fabray feels like she is always searching for. And anytime she can get it, she cherishes it. She shows everyone how important it is to her.

"Um…sorry to break up this little moment you girls are having," Santana pats Quinn's head. "But I have some questions for you little lady."

Quinn wipes her eyes with her shirt and sits back on the bed with Mercedes. She looks to the other side of the bed to see Rachel smiling at her.

"What?" Quinn turns her attention back to Santana.

"When did you know? Like tell us everything!" Santana jumps on the bed with the other three girls.

The rest of the night is spent with Quinn telling the girls about her crush on Amanda and how she feels better now that she's told other people.

#$%^&*(*

These last couple of weeks has been amazing. Quinn has been doing some of the things on her bucket list, like going to a festival. The four girls went to the Halloween festival that Lima has every year. She's done other little things on the list like walking into a men's public rest room. Quinn has always thought that would be funny. And it was when she and Santana walked into the men restroom at the movie theater. The guys in the restroom froze and then started to tell them that they had the wrong restroom.

The best part of these last couple of weeks is that Quinn doesn't feel like she's hiding anymore. At least not when she with Mercedes, Rachel or Santana. They all know about her sexuality and they don't treat her no different than before. She feels so much better when she's out of her house and away from her grandmother.

Quinn is at Rachel's house right now, sitting in the living room with Mike. Santana called her about an hour ago and asked if Quinn would like to spend the night with her and Rachel. Quinn agreed right away.

Mike and Carmelo are about to go out for a date night. Mike is just waiting on Carmelo to finishes getting ready to go. "How's your grandmother Quinn?" Mike asks from his spot on the couch.

"She's doing fine. She won big in Bingo last week, so she's happy."

Quinn was also happy last Wednesday too. Rachel came over and they spent the afternoon on the couch watching TV. A normal Wednesday for them, right? Not. The part that made Quinn all smiles is the way Rachel got scared during the movie and grabbed her hand and didn't let go into the end of the movie. Quinn just ate that up.

"That's nice. I've never been to Bingo." Mike says and then Quinn tells him about the few times she's been to Bingo with her grandmother. They talk until Rachel, Santana and Carmelo comes into the room.

"Okay girls," Carmelo starts. "We will be back home around midnight. Please do not burn down the house." Carmelo looks to Santana as he says that last part. Mike and Carmelo hug all the girls before leaving.

The girls go back to Rachel's room. Rachel wonders into her closet and then comes out with some clothes. "I think I'm going to go shower."

When Rachel leaves the room, Santana plops down on the bed next to Quinn with her laptop on her lap. "Okay…bucket list time." Quinn eyes get wide when she sees what Santana has pulled up on the screen. Quinn blushes and looks away. "Oh come on, Q-ball."

"I'm not about to watch that with you."Quinn scoots over on the bed.

"Why not? It's not like we're naked and I'm asking you to touch yourself. Just watch a few seconds of the video."

"No."

"Why not?"Quinn frowns.

"Because it's weird."Santana roll her eyes and exits the webpage she was on.

"Okay…but I'm giving you the link to this video and you have to watch it at your house. I'll know if you didn't because I'm going to ask you question about it." Santana tells her with a nod.

"Whatever."

Ten minute later, a freshly showered Rachel returns. "What did I miss?"

"Quinn's afraid to watch porn." Santana says like it's completely normal.

"You tried to make her watch porn?" Rachel looks confused.

Santana just taps the folded up piece of paper lying next to her. "Hey…it's on the list." Rachel just laughs and asks them what movie they would like to watch.

Santana falls asleep half way through the movie. She's lying across the foot of the bed, while Rachel and Quinn are sitting up against the headboard.

"Have you ever watched porn?" Quinn asks Rachel. She's a little curious because Rachel doesn't seem like the type to engage in those types of activities.

But then again Rachel has done plenty of things Quinn thought she would never do.

"Yes." This time Rachel blushes. "I don't think I'm really into it. But I watched it a few times with Finn before we started to actually have sex."

Since her first time seeing Finn, Quinn has seen him a few times since then. Just a couple of days ago, Finn came over Rachel's house while she was there. Rachel introduced them and then Quinn went home so they could talk. But from what Quinn has gathered from talking to Mercedes and Santana, Finn doesn't seem all that smart. He also seems self centered. Santana said she believes that's why Rachel and Finn broke up. He never listened to Rachel talk about her interest but expected Rachel to listen to him whine about football and whatever else he had going on in his life.

"I just…well you know I've never watched any." Quinn gives an awkward chuckle. "And I just thought it would be awkward watching it with Santana sitting right next to me."

"Yeah…that's understandable." Rachel shrugs. "You know Santana will understand if you tell her you don't want to watch it at all. It's your bucket list and she'd never make you do anything you didn't want to do."

Quinn nods and then ducks her head. "But I think I want to watch it." Quinn says without looking at Rachel. "Not for like a sexual purpose but just…I don't know. Do you think I'm weird?"

"Not at all." Quinn looks over to see Rachel giving her a serious look. "Why do you ask?"

Quinn sighs and looks over at Santana's sleeping body. "C-can we go somewhere else in talk?"

"Yeah." Rachel gets up and they head downstairs and outside to the porch swing. It's a little chilly so Rachel was sure to grab a light blanket before they went outside. "What's up, Lucy?"

Quinn actually smiles when Rachel says her first name. Every since Rachel heard Quinn's grandmother call her Lucy, she's been calling her that whenever they are alone.

"I've really been missing my parents." Quinn doesn't really talk to anyone but Mercedes about her parents but she's been finding herself opening up to Rachel more and more. "I-I just wishes my grandmother would t-talk about them more." Quinn lets out. "I don't want to forget them."

"I'm sure you won't." Rachel tells her while sliding over closer to Quinn. The blanket tucked in around them. "Maybe you can ask your grandmother to tell you some stories about your mother."

"Yeah maybe," Quinn leans back on the swing, resting her head on the wall and closing her eyes.

"So, San told me she tried to get you to talk to some girl at the mall." Quinn smiles but doesn't open her eyes. "San said you were staring holes into the girl like you were ready to pounce on her."

"I was not." Quinn shakes her head.

"Sure you weren't." Rachel giggles. "You probably were drooling? Were you drooling, Lucy?" Rachel teases.

"Hush." Quinn opens her eyes and pokes Rachel in the side. "Don't tease me."

"Don't lie to me." Rachel catches Quinn's finger and intertwine their hands. "Did you think she was hot?"

Quinn wants to say not as hot as you but instead she says, "She was cute." Quinn nods.

Rachel laughs. "I say hot but you say cute. You are just so innocent."

"Ugh s-stop teasing me." Quinn leans into Rachel's side.

"Don't be a baby, Q-ball." Quinn rolls her eyes at Rachel using Santana's nickname for her.

"Don't let Santana influence you."

**TBC**.

This story is going to be a little longer then i planned but not by much. maybe five instead of just three. anyway. thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where do you think you're going little girl?"

Quinn pauses at the front door. The wooden floor squeaks under her feet as she takes a step back. Mary is sitting in her favorite spot on the couch. She's muted the TV and is now staring directly at Quinn.

"Um…to hang out with some friends?" Quinn hates how her response comes out like a question. Mary has a way of making Quinn revert back to a little kid with just a look. When it comes to her grandmother, Quinn will always be just a little stuttering girl.

"Not today you aren't." Mary shakes her head and points to the recliner to the left of her. "Come sit down and watch TV. You've been spending too much time with those friends of yours. Give it a break."

Quinn stands frozen at the door. Rachel and Mercedes are expecting her at any minute. They've made plans to go pick Santana up and then go to the mall to hangout. And yeah it doesn't sound like anything important but to Quinn it is. It's more time with her friends. More time with Rachel. And plus if she stays here all she'll end up doing is going to her room to read a book or stare at that ugly light yellow walls of her room.

"Grandmother I…"

"I said sit down Lucy Quinn." And there it is. Anytime her grandmother calls her Lucy Quinn that means there is no point in arguing. Her grandmother has made up her mind and anything she says or does will only make it worse.

Quinn walks slowly into the living room and flops down into the recliner. She sits there and stares at the TV before pulling out her phone and texting Mercedes to let her know that she won't be joining them tonight. Mercedes texts a sad face back.

"Stop pouting Quinn." Mary rolls her eyes at the blonde. "Your mother use to love staying in and watching TV with me." Quinn sits up straighter when Mary mentions her mother. Mary hardly ever talks about Quinn's parents.

"Did she? W-what else d-did she like t-to do." Quinn asks anxiously, stutter coming back full force. But she doesn't care. She wants to learn more about her mother.

Mary frowns at her once the sentence is out. Quinn thinks she messed up her chance of knowing more because she stuttered. But then, "Read. Judy loved her books just like you." Mary nods at her words. "She loved going to the library every Friday afternoon."

"W-what was…" Quinn pauses and tries to collect her thoughts. She had been doing so well with not stuttering. But once again, Mary has that way about making Quinn act like her child self. "What was her favorite book?"

"I don't know child." Mary frowns and waves her hand. "The girl liked many books."

"Was…"

"Quinn, I'm trying to watch my program." Her grandmother points at the TV. "If you want to talk, go up stairs."This time Quinn frowns.

"There's no one to talk to upstairs. Can I go over my friends?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's nasty outside. You can see your friends tomorrow." Quinn rolls her eyes. The January weather is still going to be there tomorrow. "Now hush and watch the program."

Quinn does as her grandmother says and turns her attention towards the TV. Well at least her head is facing the TV, her thoughts is filing away this new information she has about her mother.

# $%^&^%

"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland!" Quinn squeals.

"What?" Mercedes frowns at Quinn.

The group of girls is all sitting at Santana's kitchen table. Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel all came over to do homework with Santana. Santana is not allowed to leave the house until all of her homework is done. Her dad, Carlos, says that she's been slacking and needs to get her priorities straight. So being the good friends that they are, the girls sometimes join Santana in her homework hour.

"Nothing." Quinn blushes. "I was just thinking about something my mom use to say." All of the girls stay quiet, waiting on Quinn to continue. "My grandmother told me the other day that my mom liked to read. Like me. Um…she didn't know what my mom's favorite book was though."

"So? What does Alice have to do with anything?" Santana asks.

"My mom use to sometime call me her little Alice." Quinn smiles at the memory. "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland is one of the books I still have from when I lived in California with my parents."

Everyone stays quiet. They all know how important this moment is for Quinn. Quinn only remembers a handful of stuff about her life before she moved to Ohio and she hardly ever talks about her parents. So the face that she's sharing such private and emotional information with them is big. Plus the girls just don't know what to say to her. They all still have their parents, so it's hard to know what they should and shouldn't say to someone who doesn't.

After a few minutes they go back to studying and Santana goes back to joking around. When they finish their homework they all go up stairs to laze around in Santana's room.

"Hey tomorrows Friday!" Santana sits up in bed. "Let's go to the movies."Mercedes nods, Rachel shrugs and Quinn shakes her head in the negative. "Why not Q? Your grandmothers being a bitch again?"

"San!" Rachel gasps. "Don't call her grandmother that." Rachel hits Santana on the arm.

Quinn giggles and shakes her head. "Its okay, Rach. I'll give you a pass for that one, San."

Santana sticks her tongue out at Rachel and then looks at Quinn expectantly. "So?"

"Um…" Quinn blushes and looks over at the Bob Marley poster on Santana's wall. "I kind of…"

"Spit it out Q-babe."

"I got that job I applied for." Quinn grins when the girl's starts to applauded for her.

Mercedes saw that the local library was hiring and told Quinn about it. Mercedes knows that Quinn has been talking about getting a job so she could stop leaning on her grandmother so much for cash. Quinn wants to be able to treat her best friends to lunch or to the movies every now and then. So getting a job would be great.

Quinn has also been getting better with her social life. Her speech has gotten a lot better since Santana has been helping her work on it. Of course she stills gets nervous and starts to stutter every now and then. She just can't help it. But over all she's been doing better. Quinn's school life has improved since people know now that she can actually put a whole sentence together without stuttering.

Working in a library should be good for her. It's not really a job where there is a lot of talking. It's a great start for Quinn.

"That's great Quinn!" Rachel cross's the room and pulls Quinn from her spot on the bed. All the girls take turns hugging and congratulating her.

"Good job, loser, even though I still don't see why you would want to work." Santana shrugs.

"You wouldn't lazy ass." Rachel says making the girls laugh.

#$%^&^%$

It's now April and Quinn has been working at the library for two months now.

Quinn loves working at the local library. It's a small, one floor building, with loads of books. Quinn's job mostly consist of her putting books back on the shelf and making sure her assigned area stays clean. She only works three days out of the week right now and every other Saturday. Her schedule will change once school lets out for summer. Quinn loves the little money that she is making but her studies always comes first.

That's another thing. Making sure she has time for everything. Every now and then Quinn's had to cancel her Wednesday's hang out time with Rachel, because work or studying has gotten in the way. But Rachel always understands, education is important to the little brunette as well. Quinn has had to work hard on dividing up her time, especially with this new friend in her life.

Quinn met a girl. A smart, shy, gorgeous girl.

Stacy.

Stacy Jackson works at the library as well. Stacy is a seventeen year old high school senior who has been working at the library for two years now. Just like Quinn, she loves books. Another thing they have in common is their sexuality.

Stacy doesn't hide the fact that she loves women. Quinn's first week at work, Stacy would flirt with her whenever she could. They had to stock books together and during that time they got to know each other. They shared stories about their family and friends and also talked about relationships. When Stacy, without hesitation, told her that she likes girls, Quinn decided to make Stacy the first person she'd come out to who wasn't a friend. Quinn made sure to inform Stacy that only a few people know and that she's not ready for everyone to know yet. Stacy understood completely.

"Oh Fabray, did I tell you how much I'm loving you in those jeans." Stacy teases as Quinn walks pass to go get her stuff from the office in the back of the library.

"Shut up." Quinn smiles and continues her journey. When she returns with her book bag and purse, Stacy is leaning against a table smirking. "C-can I walk you to your car?" Quinn offers shyly.

"I'd love nothing more." Stacy beams. "Well," She frowns a little. "Accept maybe holding your hand." Quinn rolls her eyes and walks passed the teasing girl.

"So who's picking you up tonight? Old school or Mercedes?" Stacy asks as they make their way across the lamp lit parking lot.

Mercedes usually drops Quinn off to work after school and her grandmother picks her up. And on the days that Mary has plans, Mercedes picks her up.

"Neither actually." Quinn doesn't pull away when Stacy reaches over for her hand. "My friend Santana is giving me a ride tonight. I'm staying at her place tonight."

"Oh girlfriend?" Stacy raises an eyebrow.

"Friend." Quinn blushes. "One of my best."

"Good." Stacy stops next to her car. "I still have a chance than." Quinn's cheeks get even redder.

Stacy smiles and leans back against her car. Quinn standing in front of her. "You are so cute, you know that?"

"Stop." Quinn ducks her head shyly.

Quinn has had guys flirt with her plenty of times. But Stacy is the first girl to show her this much attention. Quinn kinds of likes it. Stacy just doesn't stare at her butt or say rude comments. She compliments Quinn's brilliance, she holds doors for her, and she always has the sweets things to say. Stacy also listens when Quinn talks.

The only thing…well person keeping Quinn from giving in to Stacy Jackson, is Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry who is also sweet, caring, a good listener and loves Quinn's mind.

Rachel Berry who also has no clue that Quinn has the biggest crush on her.

"When are you going to let me take you on a date?" Stacy asks with her head cocked to the side.

"Stacy." Quinn smiles and shakes her head. "My rides here." Quinn is saved from answering that question when she sees Santana car pull into the parking lot.

"Well at least give me a hug." Stacy opens her arms and Quinn steps into the them. The hug last longer than a normal hug between friends should. "Goodnight." Stacy presses a kiss to Quinn's cheek before pulling back and getting into her car. Quinn waves and jogs over to Santana's car.

"Damn Q-babe," Santana grins when Quinn's butt hit the passenger seat. "Who was that? Chick was all over you!" Quinn blushes, turning her face to look out of the window.

"That's Stacy."

Stacy has only ever met Mercedes before. Santana and Rachel know about her friendship with Stacy but they've never hung out with the girl. Quinn has hung out with Stacy and Stacy friends a couple of times before but she's never invited Stacy out with her friends. Mainly because Quinn didn't tell Santana or Rachel about how she and Stacy flirt. Santana would make a big deal about it and try to get Quinn to kiss Stacy and Rachel…well Quinn's not sure what Rachel would say or do.

"Okay," Santana nods. "Okay cool, but when did Stacy become your girlfriend?"

"She's not!" Quinn heads whips around real fast. "We're friends."

"Whatever." Santana disregards Quinn words. "She looks pretty hot. We might have to add her to your bucket list."

"Shut up."

#$%^&*&^

Rachel tackles Quinn when Quinn and Santana walk into Santana's bedroom.

"Whoa," Quinn laughs at Rachel's enthusiasm. "Hi." Quinn hugs the shorter girl back.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in years." Rachel admits, still in Quinn's arms.

It has been awhile since Rachel and Quinn hung out. This past Wednesday Quinn had to cancel because of work and they only saw each other on Monday for like an hour because Mary was on a cleaning spree and wanted Quinn to clean the basement with her.

"I know," Quinn sighs when Rachel leaves her arms to sit down on the bed. "I'm sorry."

Rachel rolls her eyes and pats the spot on the bed next to her. "Don't be sorry for working, Quinn."

"Um…yeah you should." Santana huffs and kicks Quinn's bag that was in her walking path. "You got a job and a girl and dropped us like a hot potato."

"Hot potato?" Quinn laughs. "I think that is the lamest thing you've ever said San."

"Girl?" Rachel jumps in. "What girl?" She looks to Santana for the answer.

"When I pulled into the parking lot, this girl was basically humping Quinn's leg." Santana exaggerates. "That same girl that she's been ditching us for."

"I have not! Stop saying that?" Quinn pouts.

"Quinn!" Rachel pushes Quinn shoulder. "You're cheating on me." Rachel tease.

Rachel and Quinn friendship has grown stronger and stronger as the months pass. Well…all of Quinn's friendship has grown. Since she's come out, she feels closer than ever with Mercedes. Santana continues to be a strong supporter of everything Quinn does. But Rachel.

Rachel.

Quinn and Rachel spend whatever free time they have together. Since they live down the street from each other they can just walk to each other's house. When they are not having their Wednesday's together, they spend some evenings at Rachel's house whenever Quinn doesn't have to work or Rachel isn't busy. They have their own little inside jokes and just enjoy each other's company. Rachel sometimes likes to call Quinn her girlfriend when they are just joking around. The first time Rachel called her that Quinn almost passed out. Oh how much she wishes it was true. Now anytime Rachel feels like Quinn is doing her wrong or lying about something, she'll call her out and throw the girlfriend title onto the end.

"No. Stacy's just a friend." Quinn glares at Santana.

"Stacy wants in them jeans." Santana teases. "You can't say she doesn't Quinn. She was hanging all over you. And staring like crazy,"

"Shut up. You're embarrassing me." Quinn shakes her head. "We're just friends."

"Does she like you though?" Rachel joins into the conversation.

Quinn shrugs. "I mean….yeah, okay. But…"

"But what? The girls hot. You should totally give her a chance." Santana joins the girls on the bed. "Invite her to the movies tomorrow." Santana suggests.

"No. You'll just embarrass me some more."

"True. Oh so true, but only because you're so damn easy." Quinn lightly punches Santana on the leg.

"Do you not like her?" Rachel asks as Quinn and Santana play fight next to her on the bed.

"No. I mean…she's nice." Quinn laughs when Santana yells because she's one shove away from falling off of the bed. "I'm n-not looking for a girlfriend." Quinn decides is the best thing to say. It's not like she can say that she's only into Rachel right now. "I have you, right?"

"I don't know," Rachel reaches over and pinches Quinn in the arm. "You've been talking to other girls behind my back."

Santana switches their positions and shoves Quinn off of the bed. "That's for cheating on my cousin, loser."

"San!" Rachel jumps up when Quinn hits the floor a little harder then Santana anticipated.

"Shit," Santana also moves to Quinn's side. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to push you so hard."

"I'm okay guys." Quinn leans back on her hands. "But just for that," She pushes Santana. "You're paying for me to get into the movies."

$%^&**&^

Usually on Saturdays Quinn would be itching to get out of the house and go hangout with her friends. If she didn't have plans with her three close friends, then Quinn would usually spend her Saturdays down the street at Rachel's house. Even if Rachel wasn't there, Quinn would hangout and watch TV with one of the Berry man. That's how comfortable and how much she likes being at Rachel's house.

But not this Saturday. This Saturday, Quinn actually is having a nice time helping her grandmother clean out the pantry. They are straightening up shelves and looking for can goods that they can donate. Mary is actually being pleasant. She's not bossing Quinn around or complaining about anything. Mary even told Quinn a story about how Judy, Quinn's late mother, loved to go volunteer at shelters and the community center. That's what really made Quinn's day.

"You know," Mary pauses to put some canned greens into the box that they're packing to donate. "You're a lot like your mom Quinn." Quinn looks up from her own packing.

"Am I?"

"Yes." Her grandmother nods. "Very soft spoken and smart. Yes, Judy loved to read."

"A-and my dad?" Quinn starts. "Am I like him also?"

"I didn't know your father to well." Mary frowns. "He just one day was there sweet talking my Judy and the next thing I know they were married and moving across the States." Mary puts her last can away and hands the box over to Quinn. "I can't think much on the topic of Russell right now, Lucy. But if something about him crosses my mind I'll let you know."Quinn nods and takes the box Mary just handed her out to the Buick.

Later in the day, Quinn finds herself blushing down at her phone. Stacy has been texting her for the past hour about random stuff with some flirting thrown in there also. In the last text, the one that has Quinn's cheeks coloring, Stacy explained how sexy she finds Quinn.

Quinn is in the middle of texting Stacy back when her phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous," Stacy's flirty voice filters through the phone.

"Um hi." Quinn responses quietly.

"So I was thinking," Stacy starts. "I'm bored and would really like your company. Would it be okay if I came over for a little?"

Quinn has to pause and give thought to that question. Stacy has never been inside her house but she's met Mary before and Mary seems to like the girl okay. Now it's just the thought of having Stacy in her room that worries her, but Stacy has been nothing but a good friend so why not let her into Quinn's little world?

"Um…sure. That's fine."

Thirty minutes later, Quinn is letting a very excited Stacy into her home.

"Good evening, Mrs. Carter." Stacy greets Quinn's grandmother when they walk into the living room.

"Oh hello, Stacy," Mary smiles at the young lady. "You girls have fun; just don't make too much noise. I'm trying to watch my programs."

Quinn and Stacy agree to be quiet and climb the stairs to Quinn's room.

"Wow." Stacy says as she walks over to the book shelve. "You weren't kidding when you said that you love books." Stacy teases as she runs her hands over some books. Quinn has added many books to her collection over the years of living with her grandmother.

"Yeah," Is the only thing Quinn can think to reply with, instead of a long explanation, she just sits on her bed and watches Stacy look around.

"Oh, who are these babes?" Stacy pulls a picture frame from Quinn's desk.

"My friends," Stacy moves closer with the picture. It's a picture of all four girls girl posing for Leroy in the Berry's living room. Quinn points out each girl. "That's Santana. She picked me up from work last week, remember?"

"Cute." Stacy hums. "Sure she's not your girlfriend?" Quinn just rolls her eyes. "I know Mercedes. Who's the other girl?"

"Rachel." Quinn sits up a little straighter. "That's Rachel. R-rachel and Santana a-aare cousins." Quinn doesn't know why she adds that last little bit. Stacy hums once again and puts the picture back where she found it.

Stacy continues to look around the room. She asks questions about the two posters posted on the ugly light yellow walls. One of Kate Beckinsale and one of Sanya Richards-Ross. Quinn explains how Santana bought her the Underworld poster after finding out that Quinn has a crush on the actress. And then Quinn spends ten minutes explaining how and why Sanya Richards-Ross is her favorite athlete.

After Stacy finishes interrogating Quinn about stuff in her room, they sit down to watch a movie. Halfway through the move, Mary calls the girls down for dinner.

"So, tell me about yourself little girl." Mary demands of Stacy. Stacy doesn't even hesitate to talk about her studies and how she's planning to attend an Ivy League college after this year of high school. When Mary mentions how Quinn sometimes tutors some of the church youth, Stacy also talks about her church activities.

"Tomorrow, after service, the church is going over onto Lakeview to donate food and clothes. You should join us young lady."Quinn's eyes go wide at her grandmother's invitation.

Quinn's grandmother has never invited one of her friends to do anything with them. Hell, most of the time, Mary is rude to Quinn's friends. But Quinn can't be that surprised by Mary's like of Stacy. Stacy fits perfectly into the type of people Mary associates herself with. Stacy's very into education, a blonde headed white girl who attends church. What more could Mary want in a friend of Quinn's?

"That sounds great," Stacy beams. "count me in."

When Stacy leaves that night, Mary makes sure to mention how nice of a girl Stacy is and how Quinn should surround herself with more people like Stacy.

%^&*(*&^%^&*(

"Seriously Quinn," Rachel huffs, "What do you think of this skirt?"

"I said it was fine, Rachel." Quinn sighs.

It's Wednesday and instead of staying in the house in watching moves, Rachel dragged Quinn out of the house to the mall. Rachel is going to New York soon with her dads so they can check out that program Rachel's been begging them to let her go to this coming summer. So Rachel wants to spend their Wednesday together shopping for her trip and hangout at the mall. Quinn agreed because she really doesn't care what they do as long as she's with Rachel.

"_Fine_? Fine…" Rachel hangs the skirt back up and starts looking through more on the rake. "I'm not looking for just fine. This is _New York_, Quinn," Rachel angrily pushes the clothes around. "I need better then fine, Quinn. You could be of more help."

"Why d-didn't you just bring Santana along? You k-know I don't like s-shopp-ping."

"Because it's Wednesday," Rachel simply says. "It's our day and I want _your_ help, not hers."

"But I-I don't –kkknow nothing about…fashion."

"Yes you do," Rachel stops looking through the clothes and gives Quinn her full attention. "I love your dresses and Santana would only pick out things that make me look hot. I need to be professional."

Quinn just shrugs. "I'll try to b-be of more help."

"Hey," Rachel moves closer and grabs Quinn free hand. Quinn's other hand is occupied with a few other bags of clothes that Rachel has already purchased. "Take a deep breath. It's okay. I'm sorry for going all crazy Rachel on you." Rachel teases. Quinn just smiles in thanks. Quinn knows that Rachel is trying to get her to calm down so she would stop stuttering. Rachel knows that Quinn starts to have problems when she feels under attack or just anxious. And Rachel just made her feel both of those things.

After Quinn calms down, she is able to help Rachel pick out some more outfits. Rachel even talks Quinn into getting a few things. When they are finished shopping they head over to the food court where Rachel pays for both of them to eat.

"Quinn!" Quinn is in the middle of munching on a fry when she hears her name being called. When she looks towards the voice, she sees Stacy walking towards their table.

"Hi!" Quinn stands up to greet Stacy with a hug.

"What's up?" Stacy puts her shopping bags in the empty chair at the table. "Hey!" She notices Rachel sitting at the table. "Rachel, right?"

Rachel makes a confused face but nods anyway. "Yes."

"Stacy." Stacy offers the confused girl her hand. Rachel shakes it.

"I work with Stacy, Rach." Quinn finally jumps in. "Remember I told you about Stacy." Quinn tries to help the girl remember.

"Oh." Rachel looks like she's thinking. "Oh Stacy!" She exclaims when she remembers joking around with Santana about Quinn having a girlfriend. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Stacy smiles and turns her attention back to Quinn. "I just wanted to stop by in say hi. We haven't worked together this week so I haven't seen you since Sunday."

"Yeah. Crazy schedules." Quinn shrugs.

"Yeah, did you tell your grandmother thanks again for me? I had fun last Sunday."

"Yeah. She said to not be a stranger." Quinn smiles and cast a glance at Rachel. Rachel is playing with her straw and following the girl's conversation.

"I don't plan on it. Maybe we can hangout this Friday after work? Maybe go to the movies or something." Stacy grins. "Or maybe watch Underworld. That poster in your room defiantly makes it look interesting.

"Um. Maybe." Quinn doesn't commit. Friday's usually the day that she hangs out with Mercedes, Santana and Rachel. The four of them usually go to the movies. Quinn doesn't know how they would feel if she just invited someone else to join them without talking to them first.

"Okay, cool." Stacy grabs her bags and sends Quinn and Rachel another smile. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Quinn waves and watches Stacy walk away.

"So that's Stacy." Rachel says after they go back to eating.

"Yeah."

"So what happened last Sunday?"

"Church. Stacy went to church with me and Mary and then we all went to donate some stuff." Quinn shrugs.

"Your grandmother has taken a liking to Stacy?" Rachel quietly asks.

"Kind of. Yes." Quinn frowns. Rachel is being all quiet and has been giving her weird looks ever since Stacy's left. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Rachel gets up to throw away her trash. "Are you ready to go?"

"Um…sure."

The rest of the evening is awkward between the two friends. Rachel is usually very talkative and excited. But now, as they sit in Quinn's room, Rachel is quiet and hasn't really commented on the show they are watching like she usually does.

"It's almost seven. I should go." Rachel stands up and starts to collect her stuff. Whenever they spend their Wednesday at Quinn house, Rachel always makes sure to leave before Mary get home. This way she doesn't have to deal with the rude old lady nor does she have to lie about her parents. Rachel's pretty sure Quinn still hasn't told her grandmother much about Rachel or Santana.

"Okay." Quinn follows Rachel downstairs. "Hey," Quinn stops Rachel from opening the front door. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Rachel steps away from the door and into Quinn's personal space. "I'm just tired." Rachel puts her arms on Quinn's shoulders and Quinn rest her hands on the smaller girl's waist. "I'm sorry for being bad company. Just tired." They share a lingering hug. "Walk me home?" Rachel asks after pulling away from Quinn.

"Of course."

%^&*&^%$

It's been a few weeks since Stacy has met Quinn's grandmother. Stacy and Quinn have been spending more time together outside of work. Stacy brings Quinn home on the nights that they work together and Stacy has hung out around the house a few times.

Stacy has continued to flirt with Quinn. She's flirted so much that Quinn has finally gave in and agreed to go on a date with Stacy.

Right now it is currently Friday and Quinn is sitting up in Santana's room freaking out and trying to tell Santana and Mercedes about her date.

"I don't-what do I wear." Quinn passes in front of Santana and Mercedes who are sitting on the bed. "I d-don't know what I'm doing!"

"Clearly, little virgin girl." Santana stands up and pushes Quinn down onto the bean bag chair in her room. "Stay still. You're giving me a headache."

"So when is this date?" Mercedes asks at the same time that Santana's bedroom door opens.

"Who's going on a date?" Rachel asks dropping her overnight bag next to the door.

"Q-tip." Santana says kicking Rachel's bag out of the way so she can shut the bedroom door.

"Don't kick my stuff!" Rachel smacks Santana in the arm.

"Watch yourself midget." Santana rubs her arm and glares at Rachel.

"Whatever." Rachel smiles at Mercedes and then looks over at Quinn. "What's this date business about? I don't remember you asking me out." Quinn stomach does flips at Rachel's teasing voice.

Quinn loves and hates the way Rachel acts like they are a couple. Quinn lights up when Rachel jokes about being her girlfriend. Like if Rachel wants Quinn to do something for her she calls her girlfriend or say something suggestive. Quinn loves it because she wishes Rachel was really her girlfriend. And she hates it because she feels like she'll never really have a chance with Rachel and Rachel doesn't even realize the hold she has on her.

"She's going out with that Stacy chick." Santana jumps in before Quinn could say anything. "So you're officially her sideline ho."Rachel glares and sits down next to Mercedes. "By the way, I don't think it's fair that everyone in this room has met this girl, but me. I have to meet her before this date happens."

"I don't know. The date is tomorrow and Mary will get irritated if I have too many people over at once." Quinn frowns.

"Whoa I didn't say anything about going over to your house. I don't want to see the dragon lady." Santana jokes.

"San!" Rachel frowns.

"Shut up little girl. Quinn knows her grandmother breath's fire." Everyone in the room laughs but Rachel. "Anyway…invite her to the movies tonight."

"No." This time it's Rachel that cuts Quinn off. '

"Why not?" Mercedes asks. "Pass me my bag, Quinn." Mercedes hold her hand out for her purse. Her big purse.

"Because this is our night. They have a date tomorrow."

"So?" Mercedes pulls out some lip gloss out of her purse and starts to apply it. "We can't just have our Quinn going out with anybody."

Rachel huffs in looks to Quinn. "What do you want to do?"

Quinn just stares at Rachel for a second. "I don't know."

Really Quinn wouldn't mind inviting Stacy to hangout with them. But at the same time she doesn't want Stacy to come and not feel welcome. Rachel defiantly doesn't seem like she's in a friendly mood.

"Maybe you can meet her tomorrow. You can drop me off to my date and I'll introduce you guys." Quinn tries to think of away to make everyone happy.

"Fine." Santana sighs.

The rest of the evening goes okay. The movie they went to see was funny. The only problem was that Rachel didn't really speak that much to Quinn. They always sit right next to each other so they can comment on different scene or just talk during the boring parts of the movie. But tonight Rachel was once again withdrawn. Even on the ride back to Santana's house when everyone was joking around, Rachel only join in every now and then. She didn't seem excited or anything.

"What's up?" Quinn leans against the open bathroom door. Rachel was staring in the mirror. She had just gotten done brushing her teeth. This was the only time that presented itself for Quinn to catch Rachel alone.

"Nothing. I think I'm getting a pimple." Rachel frowns and pokes at the little bump starting to form on her right cheek.

"Stop m-messing with it." Quinn steps into the bathroom and pulls Rachel's hands away from her face. "Are you mad at me?" Quinn just blurts out.

Quinn has been dying to ask Rachel that question for the past few hours. Rachel's usually very affectionate with her. They would usually be joking around, maybe fake wrestling or gossiping with Mercedes or annoying Santana, around this time on a Friday. But instead, Rachel has been closed off and not really communicating at all with Quinn.

"No." Rachel sighs.

"Be honest, Rach." Quinn frowns. She feels like Rachel is lying to her. "Y-you've been kind of d-distant with me tt-tonight."

"Calm down, Quinn."

"I-I can't." Quinn shakes her head. "D-don't lie to m-mme."

Rachel sighs and pulls on Quinn t-shirt to get her further into the bathroom. Once Quinn's inside, she closes and locks the bathroom door.

"I'm not mad at you." Quinn rolls her eyes. "I'm jealous." Quinn frowns.

She has no idea what Rachel could possibly be jealous of.

"Stacy." Rachel quietly let slips out between her lips.

"What? Why?"

Rachel closes the toilet lid and sits down. "Your grandmother hates me. But she loves Stacy. She's even invited Stacy to go to church with her."

"You're Jewish." Quinn says completely missing the point.

Rachel just shakes her head and continues. "Your grandmother doesn't even know about my dad's. And I always have to leave your house before your grandmother gets home. Or at least you prefer that I do."

"I don't want her to be rude to you. That's the only reason why I thought it was better for you to leave earlier."

"Sure. But I'd rather her be rude then to feel like your secret."

"Rachel,"

"Mercedes, Santana and I have been your friends for far longer than Stacy yet she gets the family dinners and…" Rachel stops and closes her eyes. "I'm just frustrated and annoyed."

"I'm—Rachel," Quinn sits on the end of the tub closer to Rachel. She grabs the brunette's hand. "I'm not t-trying," Rachel squeezes Quinn's hand that's holding hers. Quinn takes a few calming breathes before trying again. "I'm sorry. Mary's never going to change how she feels about you guys," Quinn is referring to Rachel, Mercedes and Santana. "She's an old lady that's stuck in her ways. Believe me; I would love to have my best friends come over for dinner. But that's not going to happen."

"Yeah," Rachel sighs and looks away.

"I don't know what to say to make you feel better." Quinn shrugs. "I don't value Stacy's friendship anymore then I value your friendship. They're different. They work differently. I know that sucks but…"

"I know," Rachel turns to face Quinn. Their knees bump. "I'm sorry for getting all emotional on you.'

"It's okay," Quinn shrugs. "You've always been a needy girlfriend." Quinn jokes.

"True." Rachel hums. "You always support me too, so I guess I can get over myself and wish you luck on your date tomorrow."

"Thank you."Quinn blushes and looks away. "I'm going to need all the luck I can get."

"Nonsense." Rachel waves Quinn's words away. "Your very charming, Lucy. I'm sure she'll love you by the end of the night."

They share a smile before a banging on the bathroom door breaks their concentration.

"What the fuck are you doing in there, Rach!" Santana's voice carries through the door. "And have you seen Quinn? I think she ran away because you've been a bitch to her all night. Jealousy does not look cute on you."

"Shut up." Rachel opens the door and pushes Santana out of the way. "Quinn and I are fine."

"Quinn," Santana frowns when she sees Quinn standing in the bathroom. "Did she try to drawn you?"

"Oh just…come on Quinn." Rachel smacks Santana upside the head and leads Quinn back into Santana's bedroom. "Get Mercedes up. Let's mess up some of Santana's stuff."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

"…No stop." Quinn pushes her cell phone closer to her face and turns her face away from Santana's prying eyes. "I did not!" She shouts into the phone.

"What the fuck is going on over there, Quinn?" Santana questions at Quinn's outburst.

"N-nothing." Quinn shakes her head. "Stacy…look can I call you back? Okay. Bye." Quinn ends her phone call, setting the phone next to her on the bed.

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?" Santana starts, "I mean the girl got you blushing pretty hard." Santana continues to tease.

"We're just friends." Quinn rolls her eyes.

It's been almost a month since Quinn went out on her date with Stacy. Knowing that Quinn is not out and is extremely shy, Stacy made them a nice dinner at her house. Stacy parents were visiting relatives for the weekend so they had the house to themselves. After dinner they watched a movie. The night ended with Stacy placing a kiss on Quinn's cheek.

The next day when they hung out at Quinn's after church, Quinn explained to Stacy about how she had fun but she doesn't think it would be fair of her to keep dating Stacy when she had feelings for someone else. When Quinn said she had feelings for someone else Stacy guessed and said it was Rachel.

At first Quinn was too shocked to verbally confirm or deny. And as Quinn sat there with her mouth hanging open, Stacy continued to tell Quinn that it was okay and she kind of could tell that Quinn has a thing for Rachel. Quinn always managed to bring Rachel up in most of the conversations they've had. Once Quinn got over her shock and realized that Stacy was okay with her confession, Quinn broke down and told Stacy all about her feelings for Rachel. And Stacy just listened to her.

It seems that Stacy is taking being placed in the friend category pretty well. Quinn and Stacy hangout pretty regularly and Stacy even offers to give Quinn advice on how to go about telling Rachel her feelings. But Quinn always politely declines that offer because she's not ready to tackle her love for Rachel just yet.

"Friends my ass." Its Santana turn to roll her eyes. "I was there last night. I saw you guys holding hands in the theater." Santana points a finger in Quinn's face. "_**We**_ are friends Q and you don't see me holding your hand in dark movie theaters."

Quinn bats the accusing finger away. "Shut up. Stacy is j-just my friend. D-don't you t-think…" Quinn growls when her words start to come out frantic and the stuttering starts.

"Whoa. Calm down Q-babe." Santana moves closer on the bed and places her arm around Quinn's shoulder.

"Not dating her." Quinn mumbles into Santana's shoulder.

"Okay."

"S-seriously. You're my b-best friend. I-if I had a g-girlf-ffriend…I would tell you." Quinn stutters out.

"I know. Sorry." Santana squeezes Quinn's shoulder.

They sit in silence for another few minutes before they hear footsteps on the stairs. They pull apart just before Mary appears in Quinn's open doorway.

"Quinn I have some bags in the trunk. Go get them and bring them to my room." Quinn sighs at her grandmothers demanding voice. "And you can help her." Mary looks pointedly at Santana.

Quinn is quick to slap Santana's thigh when she sees the girl jaw clench like she was ready to unleash on her grandmother. "Don't." Quinn whispers.

Quinn jumps when Mary claps her hands together. "Now." And then Mary starts to make her way to her bedroom.

"Let's hurry up and get her shit so we can go to Rachel's." Santana says as she follows Quinn down the stairs and outside to the old Buick parked in the driveway.

Quinn laughs because she knows it's taking a lot out of Santana not to go off on her grandmother. "I'm sorry. You know how she is."

"Whatever…lets just do this before I end up getting myself kicked out of your house."

$%^%%#^U 9

Thirty minutes later, Mike, one of Rachel's dads, greets Quinn and Santana at the Berry's front door.

"Hey kids. What's shaking?"

Santana shakes her head as they walk pass the older man and into the house. "Please stop Uncle Mike."

"Hey Mike." Quinn hugs Mike before following Santana upstairs to Rachel's room.

"Hey guys." Rachel smiles at them when they enter her bedroom. "How was the movie?"

Quinn sighs and sits down in Rachel's desk chair. "Okay, I guess."

In all honesty, Quinn didn't really pay much attention to the movie. She was too busy thinking about the little brunette sitting on the bed across from her. Quinn was upset last night that Rachel had ditched their group movie night. Yeah…Rachel claimed to not be feeling well but Quinn doesn't believe that to be true. Anytime Stacy is invited somewhere with the group, Rachel is somehow unavailable. And it's really starting to annoy Quinn that Rachel is avoiding hanging out with her if Stacy's around.

"Yeah," Santana plops down on the corner of Rachel's bed. "I've seen better."

"Oh well that sucks." Rachel snuggles further back into her pillows. "I guess I didn't really miss anything then."

"Oh no. You did." Santana speaks up. "After the movies Stacy took us to some party that one of her friends was hosting. It was awesome. Beer _everywhere_."

"You guys got drunk!" Rachel eyes pop open.

Santana slaps Rachel's blanket covered legs. "Keep your voice down. Uncle Mike is downstairs dumb ass."

"But you…" Rachel frowns. "Tell me you didn't drink and drive."

"Calm your tits, Shorty." Santana roll her eyes. "Q-tip was the designated driver."

Quinn shrugs. "Beers gross."

"Yeah, Quinn returned my car this morning. Somehow she convinced me to hangout at her place and endure the evil that is her grandmother." Santana laughs at the disapproving glare Rachel sends her way.

They talk a little more about the party before Santana decides it's time for her to leave. "Wanna a ride home?" Santana kicks Quinn foot as she walks to the bedroom door.

"No. I'm going to hang with Rach a little longer."Quinn looks to Rachel for approve. The small brunette nods.

"Okay ladies. See ya when I see ya." And with that Santana is out of the door.

Quinn and Rachel sit in silence for a couple of minutes until Quinn gets up to turn on the TV. After finding the remote and turning to some random channel, she looks back over to Rachel.

"Are you contagious?" Quinn raises a perfect eyebrow.

Rachel shrugs. "You'll live." Quinn takes that as her cue to move towards the bed. Quinn takes off her shoes before pulling back the covers and sitting next to Rachel in bed.

"I missed you last night." Quinn confesses after a couple of minutes of TV watching.

"Same." Rachel leans against Quinn. Quinn lifts her arm and allows Rachel to snuggle into her side before wrapping her arm around the other girl.

"Why don't you like Stacy?"

"I don't know Stacy well enough to not like her." Quinn rolls her eyes at that answer.

"Do you want to hang out with me and her tomorrow night?" Quinn pushes. "You can get to know her then."

"I have to check my schedule." Rachel quietly replies. Quinn sighs. "I'm serious Quinn. I can't remember if I have plans already."

"Just admit that you don't like her, Rachel." Quinn turns the volume of the TV down. She's tired of playing this game with Rachel. She wants Rachel to just tell her what the problem is.

"I have nothing against her, Quinn." Rachel moves from under Quinn's arm.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Are you still mad that my grandmother likes…"

"No!" Rachel slaps the bed.

"Good b-because I've been tt-trying to invite you over to the house m-more," Quinn gets a little frazzled at Rachel's outburst.

"I know." Rachel features soften once she realizes that she's kind of spooked Quinn.

"Stacy's nice. Hangout with us." Quinn tries again.

"I will."Rachel nods.

"If not tomorrow then sometime next week?"

"Okay."

"Good."

#$%^&*(

Turns out that Rachel really did have plans that Sunday. The Berry's went to a dinner party at one of Mike's friends. The only other time that Rachel and Stacy were available to hangout was today. Today happens to be Wednesday. The day that Rachel and Quinn usually spend together. So when Quinn announced that she had invited Stacy to the mall with them, Quinn could see the upset it caused Rachel. It was clear across the brunettes face.

"So how long before she gets here?" Quinn watches as Rachel angrily digs into her bag. "Have you seen my phone…oh nevermind." Rachel pulls the phone out of the large purse.

"I guess in a few minutes. She said she wasn't far." Quinn follows Rachel to the food court. They sit down at one of the empty tables and Rachel gets right to work texting on her phone.

Ten minutes later, Stacy is standing at their table smiling down at them. "Quinn!" Quinn stands and hugs her friend. Rachel just gives a half smile.

"Ready to shop ladies?" Quinn stands in the middle of her two friends.

"Let's go." Stacy grabs onto Quinn's arm and they began to walk.

They spend almost two hours at the mall browsing and occasionally buying some items. Once they are in the parking lot, Stacy inquires about what they have planned for the rest of the night.

Quinn shrugs. "I think we were just going to go back to Rachel's."

"Yeah. You can join if you want." It's something in Rachel's voice that lets Quinn know that Rachel doesn't really mean that. She's just offering to be polite.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Stacy smiles at Rachel. "I think I'm going to just go home and crash." With that, Stacy steps into Quinn's personal space. If you ask Rachel the girl never left it. Even Quinn noticed how Stacy has been practically hanging all over her today. Quinn and Stacy have always had a touchy, feely relationship but today Stacy has really been clinging to Quinn.

"Call me later?" Stacy puts both hands on either side of Quinn's shoulders and slides them down until they are holding hands.

"Um…yeah." Quinn swallows and looks over Stacy shoulder at Rachel, who is watching them closely.

"Don't forget, punk." Stacy leans down and plants a kiss right next to Quinn's mouth. Quinn breath catches. That's the first time Stacy has kissed her anywhere besides her cheek. "I had fun hanging out with you Rachel. You'll have to party with me sometime." Stacy gives both girls one more smile before walking to her car.

"Ready?" Rachel's question brings Quinn out of the daze she's been in since Stacy's kiss.

"Sure." Quinn hops into the passenger side of Rachel's car.

Once they get back to Rachel's house, they silently make their way to Rachel's bedroom.

"I'm going to go change." Quinn excuses herself to the bathroom, grabbing her overnight bag on the way out. This morning, Rachel had asked Quinn to stay the night. Quinn was more than happy to accept. Rachel leaves Sunday to go to her summer program in New York, so Quinn is trying to spend as much time with her favorite girl before then.

Rachel is already in her pajamas when Quinn returns to the bedroom. The TV is on and Rachel is lying sideways on the bed.

"Today was fun." Quinn comments as she joins Rachel on the bed, their legs tangling as Quinn moves closer to Rachel. The girls have been sleeping cuddled up to each other since the first time Quinn stayed over at Rachel's. Rachel can be a very touchy person. So their legs tangled with each others seem so natural. At this point neither girl pays it that much attention.

"Yeah." Rachel sighs.

Quinn turns onto her side so she can face Rachel. "Are you still mad that I invited her?"

Rachel hasn't been as vocal as she usually is since earlier when Stacy joined them. Even when they were shopping, Rachel didn't try to drag Quinn to every store or demand that Quinn carry most of her bags. So no matter what Rachel says Quinn knows that the girl is feeling some type of way.

"I'll be honest," Rachel sighs and turns onto her side as well. "I felt like a third wheel. Stacy was all over you. Are you sure she understands that the two of you are not dating?" Quinn frowns. "Because I don't think she does."

"She's just an affectionate person." Quinn defends. "You are too."

"Please don't compare us."

Oh but Quinn sometimes can't help but compare the two. It's the only reason she can understand why she doesn't just date Stacy. Both girls have a lot in common. But there is something about Rachel that keeps Quinn from giving in to the girl who is actually welling to give her a chance.

"So you don't like Stacy because…" Quinn waits for Rachel to fill her in.

"I don't have a problem with Stacy." Rachel sighs and sits up. "I have a problem with you making our day into a date with your girlfriend."

"I didn't!" Quinn sits up as well. "And she's n-not my g-girlfriend."

"Whatever Quinn," Rachel gets out of the bed. "I'm going to go get some water. Do you need anything?"

"Rachel…" Quinn stands from the bed. "I-your being mean to me."

"Quinn you're not a child. This is called an argument."

Quinn just stares at Rachel for a minute before turning to find her shoes. "What are you doing?" Rachel asks when Quinn sits down to put on her Chuck Taylors.

"I t-think I should gg-go h-home. I-I'm not feeling very wel-welcomed right now." Quinn sucks in a breath to keep her emotions in check. She feels like she could cry at any minute now.

"Quinn." Rachel is quick to cross the room and grab Quinn's hands. Quinn drops her shoe on the floor but keeps her head down. "Don't go. I'm sorry." Rachel sits down next to Quinn. "This is our last night alone together before I leave. I don't want you to go."

"I d-don't want to argue." Quinn shakes her head, leaning into Rachel as Rachel run her hand over her back.

"Maybe," Rachel pauses until Quinn looks up at her. "Maybe we shouldn't discuss certain topics anymore tonight. Stacy being the main one."

"She's m-my friend, R-Rachel." Rachel nods.

"I know. But…"Rachel sighs. "Just no more Stacy tonight. Please?"

"Fine." Quinn agrees only because she doesn't want to spend the last night with just the two of them arguing. Plus, Quinn kind of haves a hard time denying Rachel anything.

A few hours, after Rachel has drifted off to sleep while watching reruns of Friends, Quinn finds herself outside on the porch swing, on the phone with Stacy.

At first Quinn wasn't going to call Stacy because she didn't want Rachel to find and out and get mad. But damn that. Quinn refuses to let Rachel make her break her promise to Stacy because she's jealous of their friendship. Rachel needs to get over whatever she has against Stacy.

"So…" Quinn waits for Stacy to finish her thought. "Rachel doesn't like me that much."

"Not true," Quinn can feel her nose growing at that lie. Stacy laughs. "Okay…so she's not your biggest fan."

"I think she likes you." Quinn stays quiet so Stacy continues. "She looked like she was going to kill me when I was just holding your hands." Stacy laughs into the phone. "But you should have seen her face when I kissed you. I think she thought I kissed you on the lips. Anyway…she looked super pissed."

"She probably was uncomfortable. You were acting like I was your girlfriend or something." Quinn brush Stacy's comments off. There is no way Rachel was jealous.

"Quinn seriously… I think little Miss Berry is a pressed lemon."

Quinn stays quiet for a second before telling Stacy that she is wrong.

"Whatever sunshine," Stacy yawns on the other end of the phone. "I'm about to retire for the night. Sweet dreams."

"Night."

$%^&*&^%$

"Run Quinn run!" Santana yells from the other side of Stacy's house. Quinn ducks behind Santana's car as Mercedes sends two water filled balloons her way.

It's late June and the girls decided it would be fun to have a water fight. Santana went out in bought balloons and then they all met up over Stacy's because she has the biggest yard and her parents didn't mind if they made a big mess of it.

At first it was everyone for themselves but then somehow it became Stacy and Mercedes against Quinn and Santana.

"Hey Jones!" Mercedes turns to look at Santana and gets water sprayed in her face. Somehow Santana had wrestler the water holes from Stacy and is now is on the attack.

"Back off!" Quinn yells at Stacy when she sees the girl running towards them with a bucket of water. Quinn jumps to her feet and manages to push Mercedes out of the way so she can run around and tackle Stacy. She should have thought more about that plan because Stacy still managed to pour most of the water down her pants.

"Time the fuck out." Quinn is still on the ground laughing with Stacy when they hear Santana bitching about her eye burning. "Jones I think you blinded me." Stacy gets up and walks the few feet to the porch where they left some dry towels. She throws one at Santana and they all laugh while Santana jumps around while rubbing fiercely at her eye.

"That's what you get for holding me down while Quinn tried to drown me." Mercedes pushes pass Santana and joins Quinn on the ground. Santana actually stops bitching long enough to crack a smile at the memory of her and Quinn ganging up on Mercedes while Stacy was in the house getting more balloons.

"Whatever. I'm over this," Santana throws the towel at Stacy. "Let's clean up."

After all the girls use the guess bathroom to shower and change, they all head downstairs to eat.

"I love your parents, Jackson." Santana smiles at Stacy. "My mom would have killed all of us if we had a water fight at my house."

"They have their cool moments." Stacy shrugs. "You guys want to stay and watch a movie?"

Quinn shrugs. She has nothing better to do. Her grandmother likes Stacy so she hasn't said anything about how Quinn's been spending a lot of her time over at the Jackson's house this summer. Then again Mary is still in the dark about the things Stacy Jackson and Quinn have in common.

After everyone agrees to hangout and watch a movie a little longer, they make their way to Stacy's room. They're not even in the room for a full minute before they hear a phone ringing.

"Oh that's Rach." Santana walks over to her purse and fishes out her phone. "Sup Kid."

Quinn stomach turns when she hears Rachel voice greet Santana back. Santana moves over to the chair at Stacy's desk, effectively cutting Quinn off from hearing their conversation. Quinn is kind of wishing Santana would have stayed sitting by her so she could listen and see if Rachel would asks about her.

Rachel has been in New York for three weeks now. The first week Rachel would call Quinn a few times a day and then it slowly became a few times a week. Rachel always call on Fridays though because she knows that Quinn, Mercedes, and Santana hanging out every Friday, just like they've been doing for the past year.

But Rachel hasn't called Quinn all week long. Not since last week when Quinn missed her phone call because she was at a party with Stacy and didn't hear her phone ring. When Quinn tired to call her back she didn't answer. When Quinn called and asked Santana if she talked to Rachel, Santana said she did. Said Rachel was upset about some chick named Cassandra July picking on her. And then Santana went on a rant about how she was going to go to New York and fuck anyone up that thought that they could mess with her cousin. Quinn just laughed and half listened. She was too concerned about the fact that Rachel hadn't called her back. Yeah, she might have been on the phone with Santana the first couple of times Quinn tried to call but that had been an hour ago and Rachel still hadn't answered her calls. Quinn had apologized on the voice mail for not picking up and had explained about being at a party. When Rachel had finally contact her it was through a text message that simply said that it was okay and that Rachel is busy and would talk to her later.

That was almost six whole days ago.

Rachel was ignoring her.

"Rachel says hi everyone." Santana pulls the phone away from her face to inform the other girls.

"Tell Berry I said bring me back a keychain." Mercedes yells so Rachel can hear. Every time they talk Mercedes reminds Rachel to bring her something back from New York.

Stacy and Quinn just say hi back and Stacy puts the movie on.

"Hey Rachel I'm going to call you later," Quinn hears Santana say into the phone. "I'm at Stacy and we our kind of in the middle of a movie." Quinn rolls her eyes because the movie just started. "I promise I'll call back so you can tell me all about your dance class." Quinn smiles because she knows Santana is trying to escape listening to Rachel go on for hours about the program she's in. Quinn understands. She too had to sit through some of those long phone sessions with Rachel.

Finally after a few promises to call Rachel back Santana hangs up and they start the movie. Everyone settles down and gets comfortable.

But Quinn can't stop thinking about Rachel. So she sends Rachel a quick text asking what the brunette is doing. A few minutes later she gets a reply.

_**Rachel: Practicing some dance moves for class**_

Quinn is surprised that Rachel actually text her back. But then again maybe Rachel knows it would look suspicious if she didn't text Quinn back with the blonde knowing that she had just been on the phone with her cousin.

Quinn takes a chance and sends off what she's thinking.

_**Quinn: Miss you**_

It takes over ten minutes before Rachel text her back with a message that give her hope.

A message that makes Quinn believe that maybe she should take Stacy's advice and put all of her eggs in one basket and make a move on Rachel.

What does she have to lose? Their friendship is already in an awkward state.

_**Rachel: Miss you too. Call me later?**_

_**Quinn: Promise to pick up**_

_**Rachel: Promise**_

**TBC**

Thank you guys for reviewing, following the story and just reading it. Please dont be afraid to leave me your thoughts on this chapter or about the story as a whole up until this point. THANKS!


End file.
